Wolfsbane
by Pillow Bosom
Summary: Picks up from the middle of New Moon - Bella picks up the phone when Edward calls, instead of Jacob - Edward doesn't go to the Voltari. Gets a little lemon-y later on : I don't own Twilight... obviously.
1. Chapter 1 The call

Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face towards me. And I was still absolutely undecided.

The shrill ring of the phone made us both jump, but it did not break his focus. I snaked my hand out to the receiver as Jacob leaned in, desperately taking the opportunity to force a pause in this situation, I turned my head away from him and put the phone to my ear.

Jacob, undeterred, pressed his face to the skin behind my ear, inhaling deeply. His hot breath down my neck sprung goose bumps across my collarbones. I could feel myself shaking as I croaked down the phone "Hello, Swan residence."

The line was silent. "Hello?" I asked again, franticly trying to tear my concentration away from Jacob's hand, which was trailing up my neck, up under my hair. Softly, Jacob pressed his lips to my skin, whispering my name.

"Bella, Bella I love you." Heat ran up my scalp as he ran his fingers down my neck, across my throat.

There was a small cough at the other end of the line, I started, having completely forgot about the call.

"Bella?" My blood ran cold. Edward. My hand grasped at the receiver, my breath caught in my throat. "Sorry. I didn't mean to call at an inopportune time." Jacob's fingers stopped still on my skin, he jerked his face back from me, his eyes trying to catch mine.

"Edward." I whispered. My knees threatened to fail, spots flew up in front of my eyes. Jacob released me completely, and I slid slowly to the floor. He stepped back, a deep scowl on his beautiful face. "Edward."

"Bella. I am so sorry. I… I have no idea what to say. Can I see you?" I looked up at Jacob, teeth bared in a silent growl, body shaking, obviously listening to every word. "Bella, I… I can be there in a few days, if you want me to be." I just groaned in reply, the black spots in my vision threatening to cloud me over completely. I struggled to focus, I needed to calm Jacob. I could hear the crockery on the bench rattling with the force of his tremors.

My hallucination hadn't come to help me, Edward's voice was on the phone, not in my head, not telling me what to do. Gazing up at Jacob's pained face through the blur, I realized that I needed to let him win, if only for the moment, to keep the wolf at bay. "Edward." I murmured, feeling myself slipping "I love him!"

I heard the rip of cloth as Jacob's wolf form exploded into the kitchen. Plates clattered from the bench, smashing onto the floor. A furious, pained snarl ripped through the air. Stars exploded behind my eyelids "Oh god." I whispered as I started to black out "Someone please help me."

I could hear Edward screaming down the phone as my head hit the floor. Pleading with me, threatening Jacob. Then all I knew was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 Reflection

I woke up to the sound of Alice's voice, quietly, but franticly snarling into her phone. I stretched out, keeping my eyes closed. Someone must have carried me to the sofa, I could feel the television remote under my foot. I heard Alice snap her phone shut as she sung out "I know you're awake!" Groaning, I opened my eyes, her smile revealed her perfect, tiny teeth as she stroked her cold fingers across my face.

"The story is that you fell in the kitchen and smashed a whole lot of crockery. You're fine though, no bumps or bruises… for once…" The smile fell from her eyes as she slumped on the floor. "Ask away." She gestured into the air.

"What happened?" I tried to keep the shake from my voice, but Alice raised an eyebrow at me.

"Rose told Edward that you had… killed yourself. He was calling to see if it was true."

I winced. Would he have mourned or celebrated at the news of my death? "Where's Jake?" I whispered. Alice frowned slightly, tilting her head to stare at me.

"He left, fortunately. He's dangerous when he's angry like that." I nodded, dropping my eyes from her face. "Bella", Alice whispered, hesitating. "He's really upset. I don't know if he'll come back."

I frowned. "But… but he said he would…" I trailed off.

Alice shrugged. "Nothing is set in stone, Bella." I watched as her mouth set into a line. "I can't see what's going to happen yet, but it would be unfair to expect Jacob to stay your friend if you end up back with Edward, no matter what he may have promised."

My heart thudded in my chest. "Back with Edward? But… I don't understand!" I wailed.

Alice dropped her hands into her lap and stared at me, straightening her shoulders "I managed to talk Edward out of coming here, to let you contact him in your own time. He was terrified that Jacob had attacked you." Alice took a deep breath.

"But you have to choose. You _have_ to. You can't run these boys around like this." She raised a hand as I tried to protest "I know you don't _mean_ to, you wouldn't hurt them intentionally, but you are hurting Jacob, and you might hurt Edward. You have three choices. Edward, Jacob or neither. You can't have both." She shook her head "You can't. It's incredibly selfish."

"How can I choose?" I threw an arm up over my eyes "I love them both, so much."

Alice sighed again, irritation edging her voice "You know, you are allowed to be mad at Edward. He left you. He will hate me for saying this to you, but he doesn't actually deserve you." She paused, but I didn't move. "Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ told him that leaving you was a stupid idea. Even Rose thought he was being an idiot. But he's so stubborn, so damn _romantic_. I mean, what kind of guy leaves the girl he says he loves? I know he says he did it to protect you, but he's so melodramatic, I think he loves the idea of living a life of denial, romantic longing." Alice snorted. I stared at her in disbelief. She thought _I_ was too good for Edward?

She waved a tiny hand dismissively. "Don't look at me like that. Edward has been sulking since he left you. He's been a complete wreck. I _want_ you guys to be together… but… I wouldn't be surprised if he did something like this again in the future. He loves to play the victim, he loves drama." Alice grinned apologetically "You were so under his spell. Did you ever stop to consider that he has faults?"

I shrugged, confused. "He does!" Alice cried "He's stubborn and vain. He fixates on things, on people, and then just forgets about them as soon as they don't interest him anymore. He has big, glaring, obvious personality flaws, Bella! And if you decide to choose him over Jacob, you have to realize that, and run the risk that this kind of thing will happen again!"

I stared at the back of my eyelids, tears coursing down my cheeks. Alice was knocking my Adonis from his throne, forcing me to realize that, at least in some ways, Edward was only human. I tried to remember how I had thought of him before I had fallen in love with him. He had been pompous, assuming he knew what kind of person I was. I thought back to the first day he spoke to me, in biology, trying to tell me how I felt about my mother's remarriage. Then his jealous meddling in my love-life, playing games with people's feelings.

Alice seemed restless, twining and untwining her fingers. "He's arrogant, Bella. How will you two stay together once you're turned, once his predatory attraction doesn't work, when you aren't his prey?" she sighed "Why don't you take some time. _Lots_ of time, before you make a decision? Edward has all of the time in the world, it's not like you have to decide tonight."

I nodded, seeing the wisdom in her reasoning. "But, didn't you see me as a vampire?" I asked, rolling onto my side to see her face.

"Again, nothing is set in stone. I've also seen you dead, and..." she paused "I've seen you with the dog." A rueful smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

I closed my eyes again. Jacob. "I need to talk to him." I groaned. "I don't know what to do." Alice sprung to her feet, growling, and stalked from the room. I sat up, scared "What did I say?" I called out.

"Nothing!" Alice's musical voice called back from the hallway "The _mongrels_ are here!"


	3. Chapter 3 Reflection 2

"I heard that, leech." Embry's voice was muffled through the door "Open up, is Bella ok?" I flew to my feet and ran to the hall, flashing Alice an apologetic smile as I flung the door open.

"Embry. Sam." I looked up into their frowning faces. "Where's Jake?"

"Leave Jacob alone, Bella." Sam's deep, even voice rang with condemnation.

"Please!" I wailed "Please just ask him to call me. Please tell him I haven't made any decisions and I _need_ to talk to him!" Sam stepped around me and approached Alice, hand outstretched. I gazed up at Embry, who offered me a tiny nod and a small, pitying smile, while crinkling up his nose at Alice's scent.

"Embry," Sam commanded "Phase, and run perimeter." He turned to Alice "We picked up Victoria's trail this morning, she isn't far. Can we discuss perhaps bending the treaty while we hunt for this… woman?"

Alice nodded "I have already been speaking to Carlisle about it." She gestured for Sam to follow her off the porch, and they slowly made their way towards the trees.

Embry sighed "Bella. Man. I'm sorry, but… but Jake is furious. Sam's forcing him to stay in La Push for the meantime, but he won't hang around. You can't expect him to play second fiddle to a freakin bloodsucker!"

I shook my head "Embry. Please. Please tell Jake that Edward isn't coming!" He turned to look at me, his eyebrows gathered. "He isn't. He's going to wait for me to call him. To tell him what I want. And I _need_ to talk to Jake before I can make that decision!"

"He isn't coming?" Embry asked slowly.

"No." relief flooding through me as his expression softened. "Alice asked him to stay away. Please ask Jake to come see me, or call me, or write me a letter… _anything!_"

Embry nodded. "Will do. I'll phase now. I'll tell you what he says… thinks." He shook his head slowly "You guys really need to establish some boundaries." He loped off into the trees.

I sat heavily down on the front steps and put my face into my hands, what on earth had happened in the past hour? How was I meant to do this? I steeled myself, trying to force myself to put away my feelings and concentrate. I had proved that I could live without Edward, hadn't I?

Recalling the conversation I had eavesdropped on earlier that day, I realized how I must look to other people. Pathetic little Bella Swan can't cope without a boyfriend. I had put Charlie and Renee through so much, I had wallowed in self-pity, alienating myself from my friends and family, over a _boy_! I hadn't been strong, I had been… feeble, weak, spineless. I had clung so tightly to my depression that I hadn't allowed myself to heal. The hole in my chest, that stopped me from breathing, I had made it. I was no better than Edward, throwing myself into the romantic, wanting to think of myself as a star-crossed lover. I had put far too much stock into Romeo and Juliette.

So I would give myself time. I would stop trying to govern my feelings. I realized with a start, that I was flawed, that emotions, love especially, weren't infallible. I raised my head, feeling empowered, strong, _human, _for the first time that I could remember.

I leaped down from the porch, grinning as I ran into the trees. "EMBRY!!" I called his name until a dark shape slid through the trees in front of me. "Embry!" I could hear the note of relief in my own voice. The giant wolf stepped hesitantly towards me. His massive head cocked to the side in a question. "I'm fine." I explained, breathlessly. "Is Jake there? Can he see this?" Embry paused, his mouth open, tongue lolling out. After a second of internal dialogue, he nodded his massive head.

Grinning, I reached both of my hands up and placed them on either side of the wolf's face. I stared into his eyes. "Jake." I smiled. "I'm sorry. I've been such an emotional cow." My smile grew as I realized that, in all likelihood, Paul and the others were being forced to see this as well. "And sorry to the rest of you guys, having to put up with all of this drama." I took a deep breath, unsure how to word my next declaration. "Jake. I really have no idea what I'm doing. Love me or hate me, we should talk. Come see me, when you're ready." I tugged Embry's big warm face down to mine, and pressed my nose up against his.

Embry whined. I dropped my hands and leaned back, assuming he could smell Alice on me, but he pushed his nose up against my face. His big paws slid out from underneath him as he bumped his big head against my cheek. "Embry!" I gasped, putting my hand up onto his neck. "Are you ok? What's the matter?" He just whined, leaning his head harder into my neck. I patted him gently on the neck, adrenaline pumping through my veins. Was something wrong? What was happening that I couldn't see?

A faint howl caught my attention, I turned my head towards the sound, just as Embry snapped out of it. He sprung backwards, as though burnt, and sped off into the trees. My breath caught in my throat as terror gripped me. Victoria. She must be here. I turned and fled to the house, uselessly locking the door behind me.

Alice was beside me within a minute. Her cold, smooth arm wrapped around my shoulder. "Victoria isn't near. You don't have to worry." I nodded, thankful that her gift made talking unnecessary sometimes.

We settled down in the lounge, my feet lying in her lap as I flung myself out on the sofa. "The _strangest_ think just happened." I started. Alice raised her hand to stop me.

"Embry?" she asked, already knowing the answer. "I think you should let Jacob explain that one to you." I eyeballed her, curious. She sighed dramatically, "Sam phased to see what the howling was about. I know what's going on… kind of… but it isn't my place to say anything." She smiled at me, real satisfaction in her eyes.

I studied her for a second, anxious. But she seemed so peaceful that I decided not to worry about it. Jake would tell me, if he ever spoke to me again.

"Bella." Alice squeezed my foot. "You seem a lot more… level, than you did earlier. It's nice. What happened?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know. I feel… free." Alice's answering silence urged me on. "I suppose I realized that I'm a real person, no matter who I'm with? That…" I paused, unsure of how to word what I was feeling. "Maybe I was clinging to Edward so much that I forgot about everyone else, including myself. I didn't _want_ to let anyone else in, because I don't want to get hurt again… but… somehow being hurt again doesn't scare me now. I don't know why. Maybe I know I can survive now?" I sighed. "Does any of that make sense? I just feel clear at the moment, like I'm allowed to be imperfect. Knowing that I'll be ok if I mess up let's me relax… somehow." I grunted, frustrated that I wasn't explaining anything properly.

Alice giggled, her eyes wide. "I know exactly what you mean," She smiled "and I am very happy for you." I smiled back, closing my eyes and laying my head against the arm of the sofa. She was silent for a minute. "I'm going to go home." Alice breathed. My eyes snapped open, I stared at her, confused.

She shrugged. "I would be more of a hindrance than a help when it comes to Victoria. Having the dogs around makes it impossible to see what will happen." She rubbed at her temples. "Despite my natural reaction to them, I do trust that these animals will be able to take care of you, and get rid of Victoria." Her perfect mouth turned up in an apologetic smile. "Sam has all of our contact details. We will help if it is asked of us, but there's really only enough room for one bunch of monsters here."

I laughed at that. "It's ok. I'll be fine." I was surprised at the truth of my statement. I paused for a second to digest the confidence in my voice. "When are you going?"

"I can catch a flight this evening if I leave in the next half hour." She put a hand on my knee. "Do you want me to leave you Edward's number? Or do you want to write him a letter?..." she trailed off.

"I'll write him a note, I think. Otherwise I'll just get all flustered and tongue-tied." The air in my lungs suddenly seemed heavy. "Ok. Let's get it over with."

Quarter of an hour later, Alice had the lounge spic n span, and I was sealing a small white envelope. I tried to write down the first things that had come into my head, without dragging the note out.

_Edward_

_I'm only just starting to become whole again. I need to be a real person before I can see you._

_Please don't wait for me. I can't live with people in the wings anymore._

_Be happy._

_Bella xxx_

I handed it to Alice at the bottom of the stairs. "It's very short." I apologized.

"Probably for the best." She tucked the white square into the leather bag under her arm. "I left Charlie a gift on the table. I left one for you in your wardrobe." Before I could protest, she had grasped me in a quick hug, kissed my cheek and dashed out of the front door. "Wear it! I'll know if you don't!" she called as she threw herself gracefully into the car. Moments later, she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4 Brand New

"Amazing." I murmured as I held Alice's present up against my body and surveyed my reflection. For once, she had chosen something practical. The dress was simple, a dark grey cotton, with tiny embroidered eyelets all through the fabric. Underneath was a lilac cotton slip, which showed through the eyelets on the dress. It was knee-length, V necked and three-quarter sleeved. In short, it was something I could actually feel comfortable wearing. And it was beautiful.

I sighed as I hung the dress back in the closet. I had tidied, and showered, and was faced with an empty afternoon. Despite the overly long morning, it was still only just past one. The funeral was starting at three, and Charlie wouldn't be home till evening. I felt restless, full of energy. I wanted to go for a walk, but with Victoria around… I shuddered; it would probably just annoy the La Push boys more if I put myself in danger like that.

Pulling my neglected hairdryer out from under my desk, I ran it over my hair until it gleamed, curling slightly at the ends. I tugged it in front of my face. It had grown so long! Grinning, I pulled a pair of scissors out of my drawer and padded into the bathroom to give myself a trim.

After I cleaned away the fallen hair, I surveyed myself in the yellow bathroom light, stepping back to get a more complete view of my handiwork. I had cut hard into what had been a hank of heavy hair. Now I had bangs, falling softly across my forehead and slightly over my left eye. I had layered it at the front, cutting a good couple of inches off, until it fell just above my collarbone. The back was even shorter, coming up my neck. I could _just _get it all into a hair tie. It was lighter, which went with my mood.

Running my hands through my new hair, I started to laugh. I could have cried with the relief of it. Real laughter, with no hint of hysteria. I skipped downstairs to make myself a sandwich. Taking a bite out of a p.b.n.j. I wandered into the living room. Charlie's stack of CD's was haphazardly stacked next to the television. I set my jaw. I missed music. When I finished my snack, I bent over and picked out an album I has listened to all of the time when I was younger, a throwback to my parent's wilder days. I laughed again as the shuffle option on Charlie's stereo chose to play "The Band's" _Rag Mama Rag_. I turned it up, the bass thumping. Singing along loudly, out of tune, I threw my arm above my head and danced.


	5. Chapter 5 Whoa

Jacob's POV

I could hear music coming from Bella's house when I pulled the rabbit into her driveway. Music? I sniffed the air through the open window. The little dark-haired leech wasn't around, and there were no other cars in the driveway. Who was listening to… Santana? I groaned as Bella's voice reached my ears, almost drowned out by the thumping music. God, she sounded _happy_.

It was going to be harder to be around Bella when she was happy. I had been doing a terrible job of behaving myself around her, even when her morose behavior had kept me at arm's length. How was I supposed to keep myself in check when her closed-off depression wasn't a constant reminder of the guy who had broken her?

Steeling myself, I jumped out of the car and went up onto the porch. I felt like a complete dork, the black suit I was wearing was too short in the sleeves. Luckily Sam had leant me some pants that fit properly, but the cuffs of my shirt were sticking out the ends of my jacket. I ran my hands through my hair, butterflies in my stomach, and knocked on the door.

_You've got to change your evil ways, baby, before I stop lovin' you._

I snorted. Good choice of lyrics. I could hear Bella still singing. She wasn't that bad, hit a few flat notes every now and then, but her voice was silken. I sighed, she mustn't have heard my knock. Making a fist, I pounded on the door, careful to not knock a hole in the wood. Her singing faltered, and the music was turned down. I could hear her footsteps as she came to the door.

"Hello?" she called, hesitant.

"Bells. It's me."

"Jake!" oh man, she sounded so pleased that I was there. I felt a tugging in my abdomen, like she had a hook through my navel, and was pulling me towards her. "What are you doing here?"

I leant my forehead against the door. "I'm here to take you to the funeral, if you want to come? I know Charlie would like you there."

I heard the breath catch in her throat. "Jake. I'm so sorry about this morning. I… I don't know…"

Her voice was so close. I could picture her, both hands up against the wood, staring at the door like she was searching my face. I could _feel_ her trying to see me.

"Later." My voice came out as a strangled whisper. "Later Bells. It's a kinda rough time, y'know?"

She gasped "Sorry. Of course. Well… you're here to take me to la Push?"

"If you wanna come."

"Of course. Just give me five minutes." I smiled, only girl I know who can get ready in less than an hour.

"Sure... Can I come in?"

She hesitated. "Ummm, okay. I'll unlock the door, but count to ten before you come in? _Slowly! _I'm not decent."

I just strangled out a noise of vague agreement as the picture of Bella dancing in her underwear came unbidden into my head. Man. I really was an animal. The sound of the key clicked in the lock, and I started to count to ten, listening to her footsteps bounding up the stairs.

I wandered into the lounge once I let myself into the house, the stink of the leech still in the air. CD's were scattered around in a small circle in front of the television. I picked them up. Deep Purple, The Zombies, Them, Chicago, Jethro Tull. All Vietnam era stuff, and she'd known all the words… the same strange tugging sensation pulled at my stomach. I knew it was stupid, but I spent so much of my time listening to this old stuff, I couldn't help but imagine Bella in all the domestic situations I associated with this music - fixing dinner, lounging on the sofa… as I fell asleep at night…

The Santana song ended, and I swapped it for Humble pie. Chuckling, I skipped a couple of songs.

_There she is again stepping out of her limousine,_

_looking like the cover of a twenty dollar magazine._

_She's got it where you find I -, if you know what I mean._

_She's a, natural born woman, a natural born woman…_

Bella's voice floated down the stairs, singing along, but I smelt her first. She'd put on some kind of floral, musky perfume. I heard her come into the room, but I kept my eyes on the back of the CD case. My heart was thumping, my palms sweating. I had no idea what to say.

_There she is again, watch her stop a main street in its tracks,_

_Looking like a Creole queen, hair hanging down her back._

_I said, don't look to long or - she'll make your glasses crack!_

I could feel her standing behind me. Waves of peaceful happiness were rolling off her. She gave a little cough, leaving me no choice but to turn around.

_She's a, natural born woman, a natural born woman…_

"Holy…" my mouth went dry. She looked amazing, looking at me expectantly, her jacket over her arm, fingers creeping self-consciously up the back of her neck. She'd cut her hair off, and it curved around her face. She was wearing a dress, dark, hugging her figure, flaring out at her hips. Her legs were bare from the knee, her feet in black shoes, like little ballet slippers. Her skin was so smooth, and so white, it looked like porcelain. I'd never seen her legs before. Her knees were scarred, and there was a little bruise on her left shin.

How could I cope with this, with her?

I finally made my eyes meet hers, they were dark with eye shadow. Bella wearing make up? She gave me a little smile. "Do I look okay?"

It took a second for me to un-stick my tongue from the roof of my mouth. "You'll pass" I quipped. My voice came out hoarse.

She laughed and shoved me in the chest. "Shut up Jake." She sobered a bit "I'll grab something from the kitchen, then we'll go?"

I nodded dumbly, feeling like a complete idiot. She disappeared into the kitchen, and came out with a bottle of whiskey. "For Charlie" she said as an explanation. "He'll need it."

"Bells" I croaked, she looked up at me, her eyes dark "Bella. You look beautiful" _You're beautiful._

She smiled, a real smile, reaching all the way to her eyes. My heart flipped, I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. She reached out and grabbed my hand, tugging me towards the door. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6 Beads

I flicked on the ancient radio when we jumped into the rabbit. Jacob was looking at me out of the corner of his eyes as I scanned through the stations. He looked so beautiful, in his too-short suit. He kept tugging at the sleeves, and smoothing down his hair.

He eyed me again as I found an oldies rock station. Jimi Hendrix. "I thought you didn't like music?" his statement came out as a question.

I shrugged. "I decided I missed music too much. I…" I paused, trying to figure out how to word what I wanted to say, without ruining the nice -though slightly tense- atmosphere. "I don't want to take the good things around me for granted anymore." I didn't want to lead him on, so I resisted the urge to hold his hand, but he seemed to understand what I was saying. He smiled, his shoulders relaxed a bit.

We sat in silence for a minute, the road getting gradually rougher as we approached the beach. I was turned away from Jacob, looking out of the side window, when I felt his fingers on my neck, just brushing the skin at my new hairline. The sudden contact made me gasp, the heat from his touch burnt me through to my spine. I held my breath as he trailed his fingers – seemingly absent mindedly – down to the neckline of my dress, then took his hand back to the steering wheel.

"I like your hair." He sounded smug, almost like he was laughing at me. I turned to glare at him, but his face was open, that beautiful crooked smile on his lips – my Jacob. I sighed happily, relaxing into my seat.

"Really?" I touched my hair, it still felt so light, "Thanks! I didn't do a bad job, if I say so myself."

"You cut it yourself? Cool! You can do mine next time I need a trim."

I laughed. "Sure! Hey, you think that if we gave you a perm, you'd look like a poodle when you were in wolf form?"

The force of Jacob's laugh bounced me on the seat, I giggled along, the sound of his happiness making my heart light. "Probably." He replied when he had caught his breath. "You could give me one of those stupid pom-pom haircuts when I was phased, and we could see what it turned into when I was back to normal!"

I put my hands up to my face, cupping them over my cheeks. "One of those award-winning German pouf-ball moustaches!" We bantered like that until we reached the reservation. Jacob sobered up once we parked in front of his house. Cars were lined up and down the streets, people were gathered in small, quiet groups on the footpath. Billy and Charlie were on the porch, beers in hand.

We climbed out of the car and made our way up to them. "Hey Dad." I called, holding the whiskey bottle up. "Thought you might want this." I tried to smile, his face was sallow, dark circles under his eyes. "A thank-you present from Alice."

He let out a low whistle as I handed him the bottle "Trust Alice. She could have stayed at the Sheraton for two nights for the price of this!" He put a big hand onto my shoulder. "You look great, Bells. Time for a change, huh?"

I blushed under his gaze. "Yeah, 'spose so." I mumbled, moving to sit next to him. "How are you?"

As Charlie was talking about his morning, I saw Billy raise his eyebrows in a question and Jake give him a little shake of the head in answer. Billy looked satisfied at that, and gestured that they go into the house. Charlie watched them as they went inside.

"So. Something happen this morning?" He shook his head at me when I just eyeballed him. "Jake came back here, all in a rage. Slamming things around, _swearing_. It's the first time I've ever heard the boy say a bad thing about you." He paused, scrutinizing my face "So what happened?"

I groaned. "Dad." I started. "Edward called. He wanted to come back to Forks, to see me." Charlie remained silent, but his jaw instantly tensed. I tried to think on my feet, factor the pile of broken plates into the story. "I… I was putting the dishes away. I'm sorry, but they all broke." His face creased, obviously, I wasn't making any sense. I sighed, trying to lie convincingly. "I suppose Edward's call took me by surprise. Jake was in the kitchen when he rang. I was trying to do too many things at once, and I tripped. I'm ok, but I hit my head and blacked out, and I smashed all the crockery." I could feel my face reddening, as my incoherent story bubbled from my mouth.

"I don't know what happened after that. But I _assume_ Jake had a fight with Edward, and I know he fought with Alice…" I trailed off. "He wasn't there when I came to."

We were silent for a long moment, Charlie seemed to be on the verge of saying something a few times, but kept thinking the better of it. Eventually, he choked out. "So… _He's_ coming back?"

I shook my head. "No… No. I gave Alice a letter to give to him. I don't want to see him right now."

Charlie blinked, an incredulous look on his face. "You chose Jake?" his look of disbelief changed to joy.

I shook my head again. "No. I don't think I chose Jake. I just chose, _not_ Edward."

He sighed, happily, like he had been holding a deep breath. "That's great Bells. That really is." He was silent for a moment, trying to word something properly. "You know I never really liked the guy." I nodded, it was hard to miss Charlie's disdain for Edward. "But I couldn't put my finger on _why,_ until you started getting friendly with Jake." He paused again, for effect. "You always looked so _grateful_ to be with Edward, like you weren't anything without him." I closed my eyes, that was how it had felt with I had been with Edward, like he was a prize that I didn't deserve.

"You and Jake though… you look comfortable around him, like you can be yourself, without trying to live up to some strange ideal." Charlie had obviously been planning this talk, he wasn't usually so verbose. "And Jake looks pleased, and a bit nervous, and… not _grateful_, but like he knows that your relationship isn't a given. Not like that Cullen boy. He always had this smug look on his perfect face." Charlie's teeth ground together.

I sighed, and leaned my head up against his shoulder. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through." I whispered. Charlie's hand smoothed down my hair.

"That's ok baby." He whispered back. "I like your new hair. Suits you."

We stood up as Jake and Billy came back out. "Nearly three." Billy grumbled "We should get going."

I gathered up my purse and coat, and turned to face Jake, who was waiting for me. "How do I look?" He asked, a big goofy grin on his face. His neck was hung with red beads. Varying in size, most were round, some were oval. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone, and the beads lay against his chest and throat, bringing out the red in his smooth russet skin. My eyes flicked to Billy, he had put beads on too. My hand went out to Jacob, stopping just short of the necklaces.

He towered above me. His shoulders were broad, straining the jacket he was wearing. His pants were sitting low on his slender hips. The beads were drawing my eyes down to the plane of his chest, somehow so much more alluring now that it was covered, for once. How come I had never noticed how _sexy_ Jacob is?

He made a funny little 'ahem' noise in his throat. "Well?" he asked, mirth dancing in his eyes.

I swallowed. "You'll pass." I retorted, throwing his earlier jibe back at him. His grin spread wider.

"Cool huh? It's a Quileute thing." His long fingers touched the beads. "Some of them are, like, hundreds of years old."

"Very cool." I agreed. "Are they wood?"

His grin spread even wider, if that was possible. "Some of them, but most are dyed bone." He ran his eyes over my face. "Bird, deer," he leaned in towards me, whispering, his lips passing close to my ear. "even some _human!_ No wolf though, that would be cruel." His breath on my skin sent shivers down my back, just like it had in the morning, before the phone call.

He held a big hand out to me, a strand of thin, small beads dangling from his fingers. I touched them, they were different to the ones he was wearing. Some of them were carved, and not all of them were dyed. Natural wood and creamy bone were spaced irregularly between the red.

Jake coughed "It was my mum's." His voice was soft. "Dad and I were wondering if you wanted to wear it to the funeral? It's a family tradition, but seeing as neither of my sisters are here…" he faltered.

I nodded, sure that my mouth was hanging open, tears pricking at my eyes. "It's beautiful Jake, of course I'll wear it if you want me to." He raised the string over my head, and slid it down around my neck, his warm thumbs lingering on my collarbones.

Without saying another word, he grasped my hand and pulled me to him, grasping me in a hug. His strong, earthy scent clouded my head, and I laid my face against his chest. I could hear his heart thumping, and his breath in his lungs. A little moan of contentment escaped my lips before I could think to stop it. Jake's back stiffened beneath my fingers, and he gently pulled himself away from me.

"Come on, we'll be late." He commanded throatily. I searched his face for any anger or resentment, but found only patience and understanding. My head whirling, I let him drag me down the road, Charlie and Billy already halfway to the church.


	7. Chapter 7 oops

The service hadn't quite started when we entered the church. Billy and Charlie moved to the front pews straight away, to sit with the Clearwater's, but Jake lingered at the back with me.

"I should probably go sit with the guys." He mumbled apologetically. I craned my neck, the rest of the 'pack' was sitting in the second pew, in suits and various tribal decorations. Scanning the rest of the congregation, I saw Emily a few rows back, chatting quietly to her neighbor, dabbing at her eyes with a hanky.

"Oh, Jake, do you have a handkerchief?" I put a hand on his chest. His eyes narrowed for a second.

"Ummm, no." Oops, I had offended him. I shook my head.

"Don't be a dork. It's for the suit" I scolded. Opening my purse, I pulled out one of the big white handkerchiefs I have shoved inside. I had forgotten to give one to Charlie, but I quickly folded one into a point and tucked it into the breast pocket on Jake's jacket. His face smoothed out.

"Thanks." He smiled. Then he dropped his voice. "Maybe you wanna sit with Quil? He's in the second to back row, on your left… _don't look_!" I dropped my hand from Jake's chest, suddenly aware that I had laid it there too long. "I feel really bad for not sitting with him. Can you…" He trailed off.

I nodded. "Of course!" I patted his hand and gave him a little shove. He didn't seem like he wanted to move, but he lumbered off anyway, his long limbs looking momentarily awkward.

Quil looked up as I squeezed past people to get to him. His face was grim, eyebrows drawn. "Hi." He mumbled as I sat down. "You're still allowed to talk to me?"

"Oh Quil." I groaned, my heart aching. "I am so sorry. I know Jake _wants_ to be back here too!"

He glowered. "So you're in on it too, now?" I nodded apologetically. His hands were trembling in his lap, I reached to take one between mine. I held a gasp between my teeth as my skin touched his. His hands were hot, burning, like he had a fever.

"Quil. Do you trust me?" I asked in a whisper, as the service began. He nodded glumly. I leant my head against his shoulder. "Trust me, Quil, you'll know soon enough. No one feels good about keeping secrets from you. I know that Jake and Embry miss you. You'll understand when… when it's your time." He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "And don't hate Sam. He isn't the brain-washing monster that we thought he was. He really is trying to help. Without him, Jake would be in a whole lot of trouble."

Quil's body slumped in the seat. We listened to the service for a while, my hand still clasping his, his skin still flaming hot. "How long have you been running hot like this?" I whispered.

"A couple of week's" Quil murmured back. "Mum reckons it has something to do with this massive growth spurt I've been having, gone through three pairs of jeans in the past couple of months." He sounded pleased. I smiled, thinking back to when I first met him, when he was wearing his tight shirt to show off his muscles. Getting bigger would definitely appeal to him.

"So. You with Jake now?" Quil asked, ignoring the dirty looks his neighbor was giving him for talking during the ceremony.

I shrugged. "I really don't know."

He snorted, his hand twitching in mine. "Get it sorted already. If I ever talk to Jake again, I'll strangle him if he's still pining over you." I could feel myself blushing, I straightened up, taking my head from his shoulder. I trained my eyes on the back of Jacob's head, wishing I knew what to do.

Harry Clearwater's children were standing at the front of the church, reading their last goodbye's to their father. I could see Charlie blowing his nose, and Billy was wiping his eye's with the back of his hand. On Charlie's left was a woman, bent over, sobbing with grief. Harry's widow. Despite not knowing Harry very well, I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I pulled one of my hands from Quil's and dug into my handbag for another hanky. When I heard him sniffing, I passed the handkerchief I had brought for Charlie, to Quil. The children, Leah and Seth, were singing a low, sad song, in their native tongue. Leah put her arm around Seth's shoulders as tears spilt down their cheeks.

I felt Quil tense up suddenly. Sam had risen to his feet, and the rest of the pack had followed suit. Slowly, in single file, they walked past us back down the aisle, and out of the doors. Jake caught my eye and shrugged as he past. Quil swore under his breath. "What the hell was that?" I gripped his hand harder as it started to shake again. "They walk out of a _funeral_, in some kind of freaky formation, and no one bats an eyelid." The seat beneath me started to quiver with the force of Quil's shaking. The woman next to Quil hushed him loudly, her small eyes flashing. His hand gripped mine spasmodically and I could hear his teeth grinding.

"Right, Quil, we have to leave." I stood, yanking hard on his arm. "Now. We have to leave now." He glared at me, reluctant. "Trust me, remember. Seriously. We have to get out of here." He lumbered to his feet as I apologized to the people we had to squeeze past. "Sorry, my friend is ill, he needs fresh air." Heads turned to look at our graceless departure, most carried disapproving looks.

We burst out of the doors, Quil's body shaking uncontrollably. He moved towards the main road, but I tugged him towards the trees that flanked the church. "No, this way." He followed me, wary. I stumbled through the trees, trying to get him out of sight, in case anyone passed by. "Hurry." I hissed, growing anxious as his tremors increased.

"Bella." Quil whimpered, fear evident in his small voice. "What's happening. I feel… I feel strange."

"Oh god. Quil. You have to calm down. Please. Deep breaths." His teeth were rattling together. "Clothes. Oh man. You have to get out of those clothes." His eyes widened with shock. I grasped him by the shoulders. Staring straight into his eyes, I tried to keep my voice from shaking.

"Quil. Listen to me. What I am going to say will sound crazy. Crazier than anything else you have ever heard." I grunted, absolutely sure that this was going to go badly. "You. are. going. to. turn. into. a. wolf. You need to get undressed, and you need to run, that way." I pointed away from La Push, into the heart of the trees.

"In-into a w-wolf?" he stammered, shock rendering him motionless.

"That's what the others couldn't tell you. Now get your clothes off, or they'll be ruined." I put my hands under his lapels and started to slide it off his shoulders as he stood frozen. "Please Quil, you'll be dangerous, you have to get away from people." That seemed to snap him out of it.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" He growled, his hands coming up and wrapping harshly around my wrists. I winced as his grip threatened to crush my bones. "Is this something you cooked up with that stupid gang?" He shook and swore. He roughly threw me to the ground. His face grimaced, as if in pain. "Get me to run naked through the bush? How stupid do you think I am?" His head was rocking back and forth convulsively, his back doubling over.

I opened my mouth, terrified. I wanted to scream, but we were too close to the church, someone might see Quil change. I was shaking now too, my face felt cold, my blood drained. "Jake!" I called weakly "Sam, Paul, anyone! Help Quil!" Quil's teeth were bared, his eyes wide, scared, angry.

As I watched, his face started to change, growing longer, darker. Howls broke through the air, slow and mournful. The pack was paying its respects to Harry Clearwater. Quil's head whipped around, his nose, longer than before, sniffed the air. He dropped to his hands and knees, his eyes rolled back into his head. Still wide open, his eyes were just white and red, like death, his head swinging. I screamed then, scrabbling forward, trying to reach him, but my limbs were stiff. "Quil!" I shrieked. Strange, tortured grunts and cries were tearing from him. There was a rip as his body suddenly burst out of itself.

Scraps of cloth flew through the air as his body seemed to explode with fur. His wail changed into a snarl. The new Quil writhed on its side, confused. I called his name again, vaguely noticing that I was crying.

The baying grew closer, more frantic. They must have suddenly been able to hear Quil in their thoughts. Quil's body stilled for a second. I reached out, my legs useless. My fingers were an inch from the top of his head when he found his legs and threw himself upright, backwards away from me. Towering over me, he snarled. I instinctively reached up, begging, scared. Fear was all over the wolf's face, his paw came out in a flash, the tips of his claws raked down my wrist and the back of my hand, tearing the skin open. I gaped at him, his shaking form. A snarl ripped from his throat, his lips drawn back, he crouched, as though to leap.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt my entire system shut down, like someone had turned the switch off. I could hear Quil snarling, the snap of his teeth, the rustle of the leaves under his paws, but I felt no fear, no pain. My hands came up to my throat, and I mouthed a silent prayer, a declaration of my love for my friends and family, a plea to keep them safe. The howls had stopped, spasmodic barks were bouncing through the trees. I remember wondering what was taking Quil so long when there was a furious howl and a great thud. I opened my eyes to a vision of blurred fur and teeth flying through the trees in front of me. Another great furry form flew in from the trees and joined in the fray. I lay there, transfixed. Shock had turned me into a vegetable, I was seeing the world through cartoon glasses, the fight in front of me looked just like one of those daffy duck dust-ball brawl's, with paws and tails sticking out from the sides.

Another wolf emerged from the trees, this one skidded to a halt in front of me, his tongue lolling out. He barked once, pointing his nose towards the town. I nodded, and tried to struggle to my feet. I braced my hand beneath myself, and it failed. Surprised, I held it in front of my face. The skin was torn from the back of my hand, hanging in a huge flap over my fingers. Blood was running in thick streams down my arm and into the dirt. My dress was saturated at the cuff. I tried to flex my fingers, but they wouldn't move. I looked harder, wondering what the pearly lumps in my flesh were. My stomach lurched as I realized that the smooth ribbing beneath the blood was the bones of my fingers, radiating out from my wrist.

The wolf in front of me whimpered, then barked roughly, startling me, and within seconds the fight had stopped. The three wolves involved were bent down, noses pressed to the ground, as thought tethered to the dirt. I looked up at one of them, his dark dark eyes staring at me balefully. I whispered his name, Jacob, my sun. The earth started to spin, I felt my stomach pitch again, my face against the damp leaves. I felt fur against my cheek and hands lifting me from the ground. I tried to tell them that I was okay, but my mouth felt thick, the words were like rubber. I felt like I was at once a thousand feet above the earth, while also being buried beneath it. The last thing I felt was a hot hand on my face, before a black as heavy as lead pressed my eyelids shut.


	8. Chapter 8 fuzzy

I woke up to a hand on my face. Confused, I tried to fight it off. I felt like I was moving through tar, the hand was so heavy, so hot. I tried to open my eyes. My eyelids were so _heavy_.

"Bella." Oh. Jake. I felt myself smile, relax. I forced my treacle eyes open. The room was dim, lit only by ambient light from outside. It was night, the air was cool. I must have been asleep for hours. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust, to figure out that Jake was kneeling on the floor next to the bed, leaning over me.

"Hey Jake." I tried to form the words properly, but they came out all slurred. Jake's face was all fuzzy above me, his features were softened by my sluggish brain.

A strangled moan came from the back of his throat. He groaned my name, and buried his face in my neck. "Can you please, _please_, stop almost dying?"

A huff of air bubbled from my throat, my attempt at a laugh. I meant to say "Stop over reacting, you big baby." But it came out as "Strrrph ovvrctnnng, ooo bgh bbeph." I felt Jake's body convulse on the bed, his big arm thrown across my body. I thought he was laughing at my stupid voice, but when he raised his head, his face was wet with tears.

"Don't you understand? If I had been less than a second later tonight, you would be dead. _Dead_!"

That didn't faze me at all somehow. I just smiled and tried to move my hand to touch his head, but it felt even heavier than the rest of me. Confused, I rolled my head to the side. My hand was swathed in thick white bandages, the tips of my fingers poking out from the end of a club of wadding. Jake followed my gaze, and moved his head to kiss the top of my ring finger. "They think it'll heal by itself. They hope they won't have to give you a skin graft or anything." His sigh seemed to deflate his entire body. "The story Charlie got was that Quil needed a walk, and you slipped, caught your hand on a sharp rock when you went down a bank." He shuddered.

I rolled my eyes around in my head. Where was I? It took a second to register, but I was in Jake's room. I was in Jake's bed? I tugged at the top I was wearing, one of Jacob's rarely used T shirts. What would my father say about this? "Ssss Charlie?" Jake smiled.

"It's turned into a bit of a party out there. Charlie's out with everyone, having a great time. He's completely trashed, Sam took his keys and I've set up a mattress in the lounge for him." I noticed music for the first time, coming in softly through the window.

The heaviness was falling from me, a dull ache started to throb in my hand. I lay in silence for a few minutes, trying to gather myself. There were so many things I wanted to ask him, but I was having trouble keeping my train of thought. Music and voices were coming in from the street. "What happened?" I asked at last.

Jake shuddered again. Grunting, he shoved me over on his bed and stretched out beside me, his feet dangling off the end of the mattress. "It was strange man. Quil was just in my head all of a sudden. I could see you, through his eyes, and feel how scared he was." His deep breath shook his body. "You were reaching up to him, like you were begging for your life. You have NO idea how lucky you are that he only _just_ caught you with the tip of his claw… he could have easily taken your arm off."

He sighed. "I could see where you were, and just ran. It was so crazy, seeing you through Quil's eyes and mine. You looked like one of those old religious paintings. All curled up on the ground, hands at your throat. Praying." He rolled towards me and touched his fingers to my face. "We owe you a lot, Bella. Sam was a bit dubious, about how loyal you would be to us, because of the Cullen's and stuff. But you – you put yourself in danger tonight, to help one of our brothers. You have a big fan base, little lady." He rested the backs of his fingers against my cheek, brushing his thumb up my cheekbone.

I smiled "A fan club? Of mutants? That's pretty cool." Jake shook his head, his beautiful half smile on his face. "How's Quil?" I asked.

Jake grinned. "Typical. Someone tries to kill you, and you wonder if they're ok." He tugged my good hand up to his face and kissed my palm. Warmth spread through my fingers. "He's ok, considering. He feels terrible for taking a swipe at you. He was just scared, and was trying to make you leave, but he didn't know his own reach, or strength. He'll apologize in person, once he's got a better handle on himself."

I nodded, understanding. I wriggled my swaddled hand again. "Any permanent damage?"

He grimaced. "Not sure. It might take a while for you to be able to move your fingers properly. Just don't overdo it now, and they should heal ok. No playing guitar." He smiled weakly at his attempt at humor. "It's really gross. Quil just peeled the skin back off your wrist and hand, up to your knuckles. Like when you open one of those old fashioned sardine tins. It's clean, but it's honestly sickening. All your bones and stuff were showing." He pressed my functioning hand to his face, his eyes squeezed shut, and his body shuddered as he drew a deep breath. "You're way too important to me Bells." His voice was a whisper, muffled by my palm. "You can't leave me like that. You can't. I'll do whatever you ask me to, whatever you need. I'll leave you alone forever if that's what you want, but you can't… die… like that. What would I do?"

I was silent, stunned, as Jake's body trembled next to mine. He pressed his lips against my palm again, his hot breath making my skin tingle. He was whispering my name into my skin. His lips moved down my wrist, pressing kisses against the inside of my arm. His mouth set me on fire, electric pulses ran under my skin. I felt my heart quicken when his lips moved to the crook of my elbow, a wave of hard desire ran over me, making every inch of my skin prickle. A deep moan built up in the pit of my stomach, escaping from between my lips when Jake ran his fingers up the inside of my arm, only barely brushing my skin, sending my blood rushing, making my breath rasp in my throat.

Jacob's answering groan was almost a whimper, a question. His fingers brushed up and down the inside of my arm, making my hairs stand on end. I must have been on some seriously heavy painkillers, because it dawned on me that something was going to happen with Jake that I could never reverse, but I wasn't scared, I was _enjoying_ it. I sighed throatily, closing my eyes and relaxing into the bed. Jake's hands started to shake slightly. His body was so close to mine, I could feel the heat radiating from him. He wrapped one of his unsteady hands around my waist, stroking my back. His face was still pressed into my arm, he seemed unsure of what to do. We lay there for an age, his fingers sliding up and down my spine. I moaned with every one of his exhalations, his hot breath running beneath the fabric of the shirt I was wearing, warming my skin.

He groaned my name, the sound was full of hope, longing, desperation, angst. "Bella." The sound of it sent tremors quaking through me. "What do you…"

Sound exploded in the house. I gasped, and Jake's fingers stopped dead, he half sat-up. "JAKE!" came Embry's voice. "JAKE MAN!" Jacob swore loudly, a frown on his beautiful face.

"Embry. You open that door and I _will_ kill you." Jake growled. Embry's footsteps stopped outside the door.

"Jake." Embry sounded breathless, frantic. "She's here. Right freakin' here. You have to come!"

"Victoria." I whispered. Fear gripping my heart. Charlie was out there. Billy, Leah and Seth… so many innocent people.

Jacob leaped to his feet. "Sorry." He whispered, planting a quick kiss on my cheek. "Stay here. You'll be safe, I promise." Then he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9 Running

Jacob's POV

She had been drawn by the smell of Bella's blood, which stained the ground behind the church. We phased where Sam and Jared had her caught at the edge of the trees, hoping that the dark would hide us from anyone who might be around. I phased before I hit the trees, eager to catch the bitch off guard. Another pair of pants ruined.

I heard Embry phase a heartbeat behind me, we had timed and aimed it perfectly, coming right up behind her, flaking her. Her flaming red hair was vivid, even on such a dark night. Without pausing to assess the situation, I lunged, catching her left arm with my jaws. There was that frightful noise, like shearing metal, and I was ten feet past her, her left forearm and hand still in my jaws.

I flung the hand away as best I could, spinning to attack again. She shrieked in pain, a wild, animal sound. Leaping upwards, she took to the trees, bounding through the branches above our heads. She was _fast_!

"_Jake, the arm!"_ Sam's voice instantly alerted me to my mistake, I spun again to where I had tossed her limb. I could smell it a mile away, stinking of bleach, decay, like a morgue. _"Hold on!"_ I could almost feel Sam grinning in my head_. "Let her come down to her it, and we'll jump her."_

She was so close, not more than a few feet away. I jumped upwards at her, trying to push her down from the trees so that the others could take her down. It worked. Screeching, the bloodsucker leaped down to where her dismembered arm was writhing in the leaves. She snatched it up with her good hand, just as Jared barreled head-long into her, tumbling her to the ground. A prickle of scent caught my nose.

"_There's another one. On its way."_ I warned the others. Jared had the leech around the ribs with his massive jaws, and was shaking her like a mongrel with a rabbit. Embry was about to join in the fray when a screaming mass hurtled towards him. The other vampire. She barreled in, catching Embry around the chest and throwing him to the ground. There was a loud crack, and Embry keened in pain.

Instantly I threw myself on her, catching her at the back of the neck. This one had left herself completely open, but she was amazingly strong. I dragged it to the ground, tugging her towards me, then snapping my jaws forward, trying to wrench its head off. Screaming, her arms flailed out, catching my legs and tripping me over.

"_Someone shut that thing up!"_ Paul's voice sneered inside my head. _"You can hear it all over the Rez!" _Then he was there, his jaw around its thigh, helping me to tear her to pieces. There was a '_yipe'_ from Jared as Victoria got her claws into his eyes, blinding him. He dropped her. Sam took after her as she bolted through the forest.

Ten minutes later, we were gathering dry tinder to set the pieces of nameless Bloodsucker on fire. Jared's eyes were ok, although he was covered in blood, and Embry's cracked rib was almost healed. Sam had run a trip home and returned with a bottle of lighter fluid and a very emotional Quil. I could hear him well before he reached us.

"_Hey, Jake man. Has Bella woken up yet? Is she going to be okay?" _he wouldn't let me answer, even in thought_. "I'm so sorry man. You know I'd never, I wouldn't, not on purpose! Is she awake? Did you tell her sorry from me? And thanks? Man, imagine if she hadn't gotten me out of that church! What would have…"_

"_Quil!" _Sam's thought stopped him in his tracks. _"Run perimeter with Jake, we need some rest. Someone will take over from you at about 4."_ I groaned as I estimated the time. It would only be about midnight… four hours till I could see Bella again.

The others phased to throw the pieces of Vampire onto the flames, sparing our more sensitive wolf noses from the disgusting smell. The smoke still stank though, and I buried my nose in a pile of dry leaves to try and block it out.

Sam came up to me, clapped me on the shoulder. "Got real close that time." He smiled "She's exceedingly slippery, that one. Always manages to get to the water before we can catch her." He gave Quil a meaningful look. "Talk to him. Ok?" Then they left me alone with Quil. Great.

Quil whimpered, pawing at the ground. _"She's fine."_ I sighed at him inwardly. _"Seriously, she's not even angry at you." _I replayed the part of my conversation with Bella that concerned Quil, focusing on her understanding expression, the feeling of acceptance and forgiveness that had radiated from her.

I felt Quil relax. "_Man. She's a real cool chick. I don't think I'd be so understanding if a giant dog tried to rip my arm off." _He sounded so relieved. I gritted my teeth.

"_We have to run."_ I snarled. _"Follow me for the meantime. I'll show you our boundaries, although you should be able to smell them. The leeches won't come back tonight_."

I tried to empty my head, to think of nothing, but Quil was full of so many questions, and my mind kept sliding back to Bella. She was in my bed, what on earth was I doing running around an empty forest, when Bella, My Bella, was in my bed?

"_Jake. You ok?" _Quil's voice was nervous.

I sighed. _"Ah Quil! No. I'm not okay actually. I'm really confused, frustrated, angry, grateful, depressed, scared, ecstatic and _tired_. Bella is waiting for me, right now, in _my _bed. She's there because she was helping you, helping me, us. You attacked her man! I can't help but want to rip your throat out for it! She's _mine_!"_

"_Jake…"_ Quil whimpered.

The tree's were rushing past me, branches whipping me across the face.

"_Shut up. I know it wasn't your fault, we've all screwed up. But if you harm her again, I will kill you." _I let that sink in for a second._ "This is all new to you, you don't understand how deep the imprinting is, but it's bigger than anything you can imagine. Screw that. Even before I imprinted I would have killed you for hurting her."_

We ran in relative silence for a while. I could hear Quil's thoughts whirling around, but he wasn't directing anything towards me. I just tried to keep my brain away from Bella, I didn't want to share any of her.

It was about a half hour later when Quil approached me again. _"What's it like? Imprinting?" _he asked, sounding wistful.

I thought about it for a minute, unable to think of words to explain it. In the end I just thought back, let him feel what I felt when I had seen her face through Embry's eyes that morning. What had she said? '_Love me or hate me, we should talk.' _She had looked so beautiful, my heart had actually skipped a beat. Quil stopped as he tried to shake off the flood of _my_ emotion that he was being subjected to.

"_Jesus. No wonder Embry went all crazy on her!" _I just grunted in agreement, still a bit sore that I hadn't even been there for my own imprinting. "_What does it mean? Like, does she imprint on you too? Or what?" _He started running again.

I sighed. _"I really don't know with Bella. She doesn't react to us monsters like normal people do. I haven't told her about it either. So keep your fat mouth shut." _I thought about that for a moment. _"It would freak her out, I think, if I told her now. I figure I'll let her get that bastard Cullen out of her system properly before I… yeah…"_

"_Sooo, I get that Bella's a freak."_ He ignored my growl as I warned him to watch his tongue. _"But what if you had imprinted on a normal girl? Or what if I imprinted or something?" _I caught the note of anticipation in his question, and concentrated on what he was thinking.

Barks of laughter burst from my jaws. _"Mary?! Nerdy little Mary? What are you thinking man!? She's the smartest girl at our school!"_ It was Quil's turn to growl.

"_Maybe that's why I like her? What the hell business is it of yours anyway? Just answer the question!"_

I tried to sober up, but the idea was so funny! Quil, big, dumb, loud Quil, with the tiny, quiet, smart Mary. "_Well…" _I tried to keep the mocking tone from my answer. "If _you imprint on Mary, and it's not likely, it's very rare, then yeah, she'll love you back. You would be the best person in the world for her, why would she choose anyone else?"_

Quil mulled that over for a while. "_So that's why Emily didn't tell Sam to go jump? Even though he was dating Leah?" _Ooh, touchy subject, poor Leah. I confirmed his question, and felt his next one coming. _"So, why didn't you imprint on Bella the first time you saw her, after… you know… changing?"_

I groaned. _"Dno man. Sam reckons that it was because she hadn't been ready. That I hadn't imprinted on her because she wasn't really herself. Makes sense to me." _I interrupted Quil before he could talk about Bella anymore. _"Can you stop asking about the imprinting stuff now? Ask me other wolfy stuff, ok?" _It was going to be a long four hours.


	10. Chapter 10 Want

Jacob's POV

Paul had shown up late to take over patrol, Jared had come and let Quil off, but I had to wait another twenty minutes before I was free to go home, to Bella. I had kinda lost the plot, snarling at Paul when he had finally shown up. _"What took you so long?"_

He had just laughed, strange, for Paul. _"Same thing that kept me from realizing that leech was here before."_ Paul's visualizations of the woman's breasts weren't nearly as bad as him remembering her smell, and the feel of her skin. I had to phase a good ten minute walk from my house just to escape the torture. The last thing I needed was to be in a state when I finally got back to My Bella. As it was, I had to make my way home the long way, through the trees. There were still a few groups of die-hard partiers about, and I had ruined my shorts when I had phased earlier.

It seemed like forever when I turned up to my house, but then I had another problem. Charlie was sleeping in the lounge, and I was naked. I didn't want to scare Bella, but it seemed like going to my bedroom window was the best of a few dodgy options.

I stuck my head in through the curtains. "Bella." I stage whispered. "You awake?"

She sat up, startled. "Jake! You're ok! I've been worried sick!" She knelt up on the bed, awkwardly, and shuffled to the window. I tried not to look as the blankets fell off her and exposed her legs. I knew she had a pair of Emily's shorts on, but my T shirt was so long on Bella that you couldn't see them, and my imagination instantly started to run wild. She put a hand on either side of my face, like she had done with Embry that morning, but this was so much better, despite her bandages.

Her hands on _my_ face. I closed my eyes. "I heard screaming! It was terrible! Then there was nothing! And no one came back to tell me if everyone was ok!" Her voice was frantic with worry. I moved to hold her face in the way that she was holding mine. I ran my thumbs down her cheekbones. God she was gorgeous. I could feel her breath on my face. I could smell her, it was torture. The scent of _desire_ that she had been sweating before I left was still clinging faintly to her skin.

I stepped back, unable to control myself if I stayed so close. I cleared my throat. "Can you grab me a pair of shorts? I busted mine."

She raised an eyebrow, and shuffled to the end of the bed, where a pile of clothes was on the dresser. "Clean?" she asked, pointing at them. I nodded, and she ruffled through them until she found a pair of cut-off track pants. Wriggling back to the window, she held the shorts behind her back, a playful grin spreading over her face. "Sooo. You're _naked_ out there?" she asked. I just swallowed and nodded like an idiot. She raised herself further up on her knees, trying to peek out the window. I yelped and moved closer to the house to keep myself out of her view.

She giggled, her bandaged hand over her mouth. "Sorry." She grinned, and she held the shorts out to me. "It's just so _strange_ that you run about nude! It's curious." She smiled at me, moving back out of my way as I tugged my shorts on and climbed through the window. She sat there for a long time, watching me. I shuffled around, flinging sheets and blankets about, trying to casually cover my crotch under the guise of getting comfy. I don't think I fooled her, but she didn't say anything. Just having her here was getting me all worked up. I cursed Paul and his sexual memories, but I knew it made hardly any difference. She was kneeling beside me, her skin against my T shirt. I shut my eyes, trying to keep out my imagination, but I couldn't help picturing my hands sliding the cotton fabric over her body, feeling the shape of her, the weight of her, through the cloth.

I ground my teeth together. Holding back the sheet, I gestured for her to get into bed. "Lie down. Get some sleep." I groaned. I was so tired, but my head was buzzing. I kept my eyes closed as she slid in beside me.

"Are you ok to sleep on top of the blankets?" she asked in a whisper. "Charlie will probably be very unhappy with this in the morning, and if he checks on us, it will look better if we aren't… against each other." Her voice was small, but filled with so much emotion. My heart quickened as I recognized the longing in her statement. She wanted to be _against me._

I moved slowly, checking my every movement. Smoothing out the top sheet, I lay down on top of it, tugging the blankets off to the side, I would keep her warm enough. I was on my back, my arms above my head. Bella was on her side, facing me, curled up into a ball. I could feel her eyes on my face. We lay there for minutes, the silence was deafening. My heart was thumping, my blood was rushing in my ears. All I wanted, all I could think about, was reaching over and grabbing her, pulling her on top of me. I thought about everything I had wanted to do with her for over a year. How many times had I imagined her with me like this? I could _smell _that I could turn her on. But I had to be patient, let her come to me, or I would freak her out. In the meantime, I prayed that she wouldn't look down, see how excited I was.

Without saying a word, Bella slowly shifted towards me. I could feel her warmth through the thin sheet, I felt my breath shake in my lungs as she pressed up against me. Unwilling to move, in case I did something stupid, I stayed completely still as she laid her head on my chest. She placed her bandaged hand on my stomach, and wriggled her body further into mine, nestling into my shoulder. "Put your arm around me?" she asked. My brain and body were pulling me in a thousand different directions as I slowly lowered my arm around her shoulder, resting my hand on her arm. She sighed contentedly. I could feel her relaxing into me. Despite the torture, this was, hands down, the single best moment of my life. I felt her inhale deeply, and got suddenly self-conscious. Shifting, I pulled away a little.

She raised her head, confused. I stammered stupidly. "I – I haven't showered, and I've been running around all night… I – I…" She just smiled and lowered her head back onto me, snuggling me, pressing her body against mine.

"Unless you want to go take a _cold shower_," her voice barely contained her amusement at that, "don't bother. You smell _good_… _sexy_." My head swam. She knew everything. She probably knew exactly what I wanted to do with her, _to_ her, and she still wanted to lie close with me. I did need a cold shower, but there was nothing that would get me out of bed at the moment. The house could have been on fire and I still would have lain there, holding her. I moved my other arm down to hold her closer, she let out a soft moan, I pressed my lips to her hair.

"What were you going to ask me before?" Bella's voice disrupted my fantasies. "Just before Embry interrupted you – us – you started to ask me something." I caught my breath. 'Before Embry interrupted _us'._ I could have taken her right then, that small acknowledgement of what had started to happen… it made my stomach clench. I tried to concentrate on her question.

"I think it was 'what do you want me to be'? Or 'what do you want from me'? Something like that." I swallowed, hoping that making her think about 'us' wouldn't scare her off.

She just leaned further into me. "Patient. I think I want you to be patient. I don't want to make a mistake this time." She paused, tensing a little. I gripped her closer to me, anxious. I realized that I was holding a breath, I let it out slowly. "I feel it, Jake. There's something here, something big. But I need to, I don't know, get more confident? Before I can do this again? I don't want to be that girl, who loses herself in her relationships. Who _needs_ a boyfriend. Does that make sense?"

I nuzzled her hair with my nose, breathing her in. "Perfect sense. I can be patient." I stroked her arm, excitement and relief both rushing through my veins. "I can be as patient as you need me to be." Her good hand which was caught between us, stroked my ribs gently, her fingertips just dipping into the hair under my arm. I jerked "Ticklish!" I yelped.

She giggled again. "Sorry." Her hand stilled, and she took a deep breath, letting her body relax even further into me as she exhaled. It felt like she had poured herself over me, like I could cover myself with her. I was so turned on, but exhausted at the same time. "I'm pooped." She moaned, just before she stretched in a huge yawn. I smoothed down her hair, leaning my face against her head. "Sorry for any… _frustration_…" that mirth was in her voice again, amused. "Will you be able to sleep ok?"

I grinned, fatigue starting to drag me under. "Sure sure." I mumbled. "I might never be able to walk again… but as long as _your _comfy." She snorted softly with laughter, and pressed her lips to my skin in a kiss.

Best moment ever.


	11. Chapter 11 Morning

_I was dreaming again. I had to be dreaming, because I was on fire, or I was _in_ fire. The air was thick, blazing hot and dancing with embers. The ground was burning coals. My throat burned when I inhaled, and the sound of the flames roared in my ears. I was in a furnace, panic rose in my chest as I realised I was going to burn alive. There was a figure in the distance, through the smoke. I moved to stumble towards it, pleading with it to save me, when arms wrapped around me, holding me back. I screamed, plumes of smoke bellowing from my lungs as I exhaled. Struggling against the arms, I begged for my life, but nothing came from my mouth but smoke and the crackle of flames. The arms around me held tighter, they burned, I could feel my skin peeling off beneath them, the flesh searing. I thrashed about, weeping, when a voice whispered in my ear. "Its ok baby, I'm here."_

_Breathing a sigh of relief, a puff of ashes coursing from my throat, my fear melted away. It was Jacob's heat. I was being purged by fire, I was going to be new, whole again._

My eyes flew open as I started awake, wrenching my arms out from Jake's vice-like grip, I stared at my skin. Almost as pale as normal, although a bit pink where Jake's arm had been resting on it, my skin was fine, intact, no searing. I sighed, nestling back into Jake's arms. What a freaky dream. Like Shadrach and the others in the bible story. Was it blasphemous to have bible dreams? Was it a sin to have Jake as my own personal angel, saving me from the flames? Or was it Jake who was the fire?

I groaned as I shifted beneath his heavy arms. He was snoring in my ear. Sun was blazing through the window onto my face. Suddenly irritated, I pushed his arm off me and slid out from beneath the sheet. It was so _hot_! Sweat made the fabric cling to my legs, my hair was sticking to my face and neck. I needed a shower, and a glass of water. My entire body ached, my head and injured hand were thumping in unison. Hopefully there was a nice pack of painkillers somewhere.

I left Jake sleeping, lord knows he needed as much rest as he could possibly get at the moment. As soon as I got out of bed, he stretched out across it, his feet still dangling off the end. God, my head was so fuzzy I could barely think, but there he was, frighteningly clear and bright against a hazy backdrop. Long and lean, his skin almost glowing. So beautiful I wanted to reach out and touch him, make sure he was real.

I mentally shook myself, _Let the poor guy sleep_, and left the room, shutting the door softly behind me. The light coming through into the living room was even brighter than in Jake's room. I squinted as I plonked down next to Charlie on the sofa. "Morning." I groaned. "Do you know if there's any painkillers around here? My hand's killing me."

"Somewhere around here, you have a whole chemist in a bag. I might appropriate one of them actually, my head is trying to detach itself from my neck." Charlie's eyes were closed, his hand clutched around a glass of water. I laughed as I scanned my eyes around the small room for a prescription bag.

"I don't think so. Not only does the town sheriff get smashed, but then steals his daughters prescription? Bad look, Swan, baaaad look." Spying the bag, half under a discarded Jacket on the floor, I moved over to grab it, my brain thumping as I leaned forward. We sat in silence for a few minutes as I read the labels on the various bottles. "So, I should take one of _these,_" I shook a jar in Charlie's ashen face "then wait twenty minutes, eat something, and take one of _these._" I shook another jar.

Charlie straightened up as I pried the glass of water from his hand. "Bella. About last night…" I raised my undamaged hand.

"Dad, please. We didn't _do_ anything. We're… taking things slow?" I blushed, dropping my gaze to my lap at the memory of how it felt to be pressed up against Jake the previous night. Charlie just made a strangled kind of groan, useless at father-daughter talks at the best of times, hung-over, he was a mess.

"Just… don't lead him on." He choked out eventually. "I don't mean you should… I mean… don't…" He floundered, suddenly flustered.

Surprising myself, I laughed. "Charlie? I think Jake and I… well… we're going to, like, go out, and stuff…" I fumbled, completely humiliated, but somehow _happy_. "But it's so soon… you know… He understands, I think, and he was a perfect gentleman last night…" I stopped, unsure of what to say.

Charlie just shook his head. "No grandbabies." He growled, then stood up. "I have to get to the office. You hang out in the rez this morning, ok? If you feel well enough, there'll be a massive clean-up mission this morning." He eyed me, frowning. "But you might want to find a more suitable pair of shorts." I blushed again, pulling the legs of my short shorts further down my thigh. "Keep that hand up, too." Charlie's voice softened, and his hand reached out to tousle my hair.

A lazy hour floated past. I showered, sneaking quietly back into Jake's room to steal another T shirt and a pair of shorts. I looked ridiculous, like a clown, with the massive clothes swamping me, but at least they were clean. I finger brushed my teeth, and made myself some toast. I was dozing in the sunlight, painkillers making my head all light, when there was a knock at the door.

"You know you're supposed to have that arm in a sling, don't you?" Emily bustled in, a plastic bag dangling from her wrist. "Have you eaten?"

I nodded lazily and turned to drop back down on the sofa. "Yeah, made myself some one-handed toast." Closing my eyes, I let my head sink into the cushion. "Jake's asleep." I called as I heard Emily's footsteps move towards the hallway. I felt the sofa shift slightly and heard the rustle of the fabric as she sat on the armrest at my feet.

"C'mon. I have to take you to the doctor, get your dressings changed." I opened my eyes to look at her.

"I hadn't thought of that." I admitted. "How often do I have to get that done?"

She shrugged. "They might be able to tell you that today, it depends on how well it heals." She leaned over to put a hand on my knee. "We're all so sorry that you were put in that position. Quil is beside himself. I hope you can forgive us!" Her large dark eyes were full of regret, pleading with me. I sighed wearily.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, really. I'm just glad he's ok, that he didn't rampage through town or anything!" I thought for a second. "_Is _he okay?"

Emily laughed, her good eye crinkling at the corner. "Quil is fan-tas-tic. Apart from worrying about you, he's on cloud nine. Being the big bad wolf is _totally_ his thing." Her mouth spread in a wide, lop-sided grin. She held the plastic bag out to me. "These should fit you well enough. We can swing past your place if you want, but we need to go if we're going to keep your doctors appointment."

We passed Newton's on the way to the hospital. I groaned as I caught a glimpse of Mike through the big glass doors. "Can we stop here on the way back?" I asked, realizing that I probably wouldn't have a job by the end of the day. "I should probably tell them that I can't come into work." I shifted my hand in the sling that Emily had made me wear. She 'tutted' in sympathy, eyeballing my swaddled arm.

"At least Jake will be happy you aren't spending so much time around Mike." She smiled, moving her eyes back to the road. She laughed as I snarled in a combination of frustration and disgust. "He calls Mike _The Marshmallow_." I laughed at that. Poor Mike, it wasn't his fault that he got the stomach flu.

"I don't understand why Jake would ever get worked up about him anyway. He _knows_ that I have no interest in Mike whatsoever." I sighed, frustrated that _Mike_ of all people seemed to effect jealous reactions from the men in my life.

Emily's chuckle was soft, understanding. "Men are territorial at the best of times. I remember when Sam and I first got together, if a man looked at me, he would either be _proud_, almost smug, or he would fly into a jealous rage. That 'mine' thing that men do is even worse with them, with all that wolfy instinct." She slumped in her seat, her fingers fleeting up to the ruined side of her face. "Now though, Sam's just riddled with guilt, when the only looks I get are of horror, or pity." I stared at her, the meaning of her words not sinking straight away.

I stammered. "Aren't – aren't you afraid of him? After – well, you know…" I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks, I hoped Emily wouldn't be offended by my personal, and tactless question.

I needn't have been worried, Emily's smile seemed to radiate peace and contentment. "Has Jake told you about _imprinting_ yet?" I shook my head. "It's like, a calling. The first time Sam saw me, after he turned, something happened to him. He describes it like having all of the ties in his life cut, and attached to me. I just knew that it was love at first sight." She turned into the hospital parking lot. "Yell out if you see a space – We hadn't seen each other in a few years, and he had been dating my cousin, Leah, for a couple of years too." Her smile faltered at that admission. "But it was inevitable, we are _meant_ to be together. It's a wonderful feeling, _knowing_ that there is no one better for you in the entire world, complete security, that he will never be unfaithful to me, that he will always have my best interests at heart... A mangled face is a small price to pay for true love and happiness."

My drug addled brain took a second to catch up. "So it's a wolf thing?" Emily replied in the affirmative as she pulled into a parking spot, pulling the key from the ignition as she turned to face me. "And Leah? Is that, Leah Clearwater?"

She dropped her gaze from my face. "She hates me now. We were like sisters when we were little, and then I stole the love of her life. I wish I could explain everything to her, but I can't. It kills me." She grimaced, fervent pain shining in her eyes. "I keep wishing one of the boys will imprint on her, so that she can be told everything, so that she can be happy again." She opened her door and slid out of her seat, she was leaning on the roof of the car by the time I was out. "I shouldn't hope like that, imprinting is supposed to be very rare." She smiled at me, composed again. "You ready?"


	12. Chapter 12 FINALLY!

I leaned heavily on Emily as we made our way back to her car. I had fainted in the examination room when I snuck a peek at my un-bandaged arm. Emily had seemed totally enthralled, but I had instantly blacked out. Thankfully I was already lying down. The skin on my arm was swollen, bruised and encrusted with blood. A great V shaped wound spread out from over an inch above my wrist, down to the knuckle of my little finger, and the base of my thumb. The skin inside the V was dark, dying, but according to the doctor it was looking good, and new skin should form beneath the dead stuff. He strapped a stiff plastic splint to my hand and swaddled it back up, explaining everything to Emily, so that she could change my dressings for the next week.

"The more you rest it, the faster it will heal." He smiled gently as I stumbled out of the room, a paper bag of dressings clutched in my good hand.

I tried not to think about my decreased collage fund as we pulled into Newton's. I had been willing to spend it all just a few days ago, but now the idea of studying didn't seem so unrealistic. Mike was shocked as I walked in the door, still pale and bloodless from passing out. He promised to get his mother to call me, but apologetically told me he doubted they could hold my job for the couple of months it would take for me to heal up. "We could probably take you on over Christmas and stuff though!" He tried to soften the blow. "But I'll talk to Mom, we might be able to sort something out for you." He didn't seem too hopeful about that, and I left in a morose mood, my hand aching as the mornings painkillers wore off.

We went past my place to grab some clean clothes on the way back to La Push. I tried to convince Emily to let me stay at home, so I could rest, but she refused. The close call with Victoria had the pack on edge, and they wanted me on their land for safety. "Believe it or not, we have a spare room. You're welcome to have a nap when we get back." Emily smiled apologetically.

"Is it ok if we stop by at Jake's?" I asked "I left my painkillers there, my hand is killing me." I could feel my eyelids starting to droop as the car bumped down the road. Secretly, I wanted Emily to leave me at Jake's. I found myself wondering if he would still be in bed, asleep. I remembered how the heat had rolled off him the night before, and imagined climbing in next to him, his big arms wrapping around me. I bit my lip. Where was this stuff coming from? The day before, I had still belonged to Edward. What had happened to me that I could _fantasize _about Jake, and not feel like I was dangerously out of my depth?

I drew a deep breath as the familiar sensation of anxiety rose in my stomach. I didn't even know what to feel anxious about. Was I still leading Jake on? I tried to survey my feelings, analyze what I had wanted the night before. Everything was so fuzzy, the painkillers and shock must have taken their toll on me. But I didn't _feel_ like I was leading Jake on. I wanted him.

The realization of that threw me for a second. I _wanted_ Jake. It wasn't an urgent need, like how it had been with Edward. I wasn't consumed with it. What I had with Edward had put me on edge, it was… desperate. My feelings for Jake seemed somehow fuller, calmer, more natural. Maybe that was the advantage of being friends first? Perhaps I had let something more finally grow out of our familiarity. Instead of feeling like I was clinging to him, I felt secure. It felt robust, _healthy_.

"Um. Bella. Do you maybe want to get Jake to drop you off at my place?" I snapped my eyes open at Emily's miserable voice. I hadn't even realized that the car had stopped, but I looked out to see that she had pulled up in front of Jake's. I turned to her, confused, but her gaze was in her lap, her brow drawn. Looking back up to the house, I realized there were people on the porch. Jake was just stepping down to meet me, but there was a girl sitting on the bench seat, a scowl on her face. Leah.

"Oh. Sure! I'll come over later." I hesitated. "Thank you so much for taking me to the doctors and everything. Are you okay?" Jake's massive form threw a shadow across Emily's face as she nodded glumly.

"I'm fine. You and Jake should come over for dinner. Billy too, and Charlie, if he's free." Her eyes flicked up to Jake, but didn't stray to where her cousin sat, glowering. The door opened behind me, and Jake's face pressed in next to mine.

"Sounds good. I gotta run this afternoon, so I'll bring Bells over after lunch. Thanks for taking her, I was out of it." Jake's happy, booming voice filled the car. He pulled me out of the car, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pressing his lips to my hair as Emily drove off. "You ruined my morning!" He growled softly. I flinched, pulling back to see his face. He grinned at my worried expression, his hand moving to run down my hair. "I was looking forward to waking up with you." He explained softly, his eyes twinkling. "But I woke up alone!" He laughed as I growled, shoving him away as best I could with my good hand full. "You owe me." He quipped, letting me go, and reaching to take my bag from me.

"I need a painkiller and a nap." I groaned as I climbed the steps. "Hi Leah." I tried to smile as I caught her eye, but her expression was fierce. "I'm sorry, about Harry." She nodded curtly in reply. I was telling myself that her brusque manner was most likely grief for her father, when she stood up and turned to Jacob.

"Well. Tell Billy I came over." Her eyes darted to me, a sneer barely concealed on her fine features. She stepped past me, and stomped down the steps, stalking off down the road. I stared after her, bewildered. Jake chuckled softly and put a giant, warm arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry about her. She isn't the happiest person most of the time, then with her dad…" he hesitated before finishing his sentence, "and now she's worried about Seth… he's burning up…"

It took a good few seconds for the meaning of Jake's words to sink in, I shook my head, hating how soft in the head the painkillers were making me. "Seth? He's turning? But he's so _young!"_

Jake shrugged, obviously unhappy with the situation too. "I know. But anger can force the turning early, and with Harry passing…" his shoulders slumped, and he grabbed my hand to pull me into the house. Depositing me on the sofa, he started freaking out. "I just wish we could catch that Victoria freak!" he scowled. "If the area was free of leeches, then he wouldn't need to turn." He stopped for a second, his eyes sad. "Why are there so many of us? Six is easily enough to take down one bloodsucker, so why is Seth on his way too? I can't shake the feeling that something big is coming." He threw himself down next to me, restless.

"This is going to sound nuts, but Leah was running hot too! What if _she_ turns? A _chick_ wolf? I don't even know if that's possible!" The confusion twisted his face. I held my arms out and he slid down against me, most of his body hanging off the sofa, his head lay on my chest. He drew a deep breath, I could feel him relax against me. When he finally spoke, his voice was lower, less strung out than before. "I wish she would go talk to Sam." He sighed "I understand why she won't, but she should. She was still with him when he turned, she doesn't _know_, but she knows those warning signs, she knows this involves him."

The fingers of my good hand reached up to stroke Jake's beautiful dark hair. It felt so good to have Jake with me like this. It felt good to know that I could comfort him. "Emily told me about that. Poor Leah." I whispered, my fingers trailing further down the back of Jake's neck. I let my fingers move over his skin as we lay in silence. I could feel the soft little hairs at the bottom of his hairline, and the ropey length of his tendons beneath his skin.

My injured hand was throbbing, I was overdue for painkillers and antibiotics, but I was warm and comfortable, and I didn't want to move. Jacob's hot breath ran straight down the gap between the material of my top and my skin, creating a pocket of heat. I could feel sweat forming in the small of my back and between my breasts, as the air in the small room got warmer and warmer. Jake lay still, his body completely motionless except for a hand running slowly up and down my ribs.

It was so peaceful. My hand slowly roved down Jacob's back, counting the vertebrae as I moved my fingers down the strong ridges of muscle either side of his spine. His skin broke out in goosebumps as my fingers passed over it. Jake's strong fingers curved around my back slightly, gripping my ribs as my hand reached as far as it could go down his back. He shifted his head slightly, his soft lips pressed against the damp skin at my collarbone. Shivers ran through my bones, making my insides clutch at themselves. I didn't even realize I had groaned, until he moaned in reply.

"Bella." His voice was almost pained. "Do you still want me to be patient?" I couldn't see his face, he was speaking against my collarbone. I could feel his mouth moving, electrifying every follicle in my skin, making me feel like I was on fire. I didn't reply, my brain was telling me to stop, that it was too soon. But my _body_, my body was being set aflame.

Jake groaned again, but wearily this time. "Patient." He murmured. In one smooth movement, he pulled away from me and sprung up from the sofa, leaving me feeling suddenly exposed. He grabbed my good hand and brought it to his lips, planting a kiss on my knuckles. "I have to start running at twelve." He sounded like he was apologizing. "Can I get you something to eat?"

* * *

We walked to Emily's house after we ate lunch. Jake was silent as he took my hand, slowly weaving his fingers through mine. Somehow the simple change from the normal cupping of palms made the consequences of our close encounter finally sink in. If we kept acting like this, we were going to be a couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Not just in private, but publically too. Edward hadn't liked to socialize outside of his family, so we hadn't really done much 'couple' stuff. But with Jake, we could visit mum without him having to be shut indoors. We could meet the others at the beach.

The more I thought about it, the more I started to like the idea. I missed Angela, this way we could hang out more without me feeling like a third wheel. I noticed that the skin of my palm was becoming slick with sweat. Joyfully I realized that I didn't care. Something as small, as _human_ as that would have had me blushing with shame with Edward. But with Jake, I was allowed to be imperfect. I looked up at Jake's face, towering above me. He looked confused, deep furrows in between his eyebrows. He tugged at my hand, pulling me into the trees a few meters up the road from Emily's house. I smiled to myself, there were trees _everywhere_ in Forks!

Bringing my hand up to his lips, Jake turned to face me. "Bells," he whispered into my palm. "Can I ask you something?" The look on his face was so heartbreaking, his mouth stretched back in a grimace. "I shouldn't, probably, but I have to know." His voice was low, full of emotion.

I tried to smile, nervous. "Of course Jake, you can ask me anything." I flexed my fingers, moving them against the skin of his cheek, as his lips moved against my skin.

"Who do you love?" His voice was barely audible. "Yesterday, when… when he rang… you said you 'love him'. Who?" He faltered, obviously anxious "I can't… do this… and not know… I'm sorry."

I saw the conflict in his eyes, the pain. But I also saw understanding, love. I knew at that moment that this was my chance. The entire future of our relationship hung on this. I took a step towards him, pulling my hand from his mouth and wrapping it around his waist, trapping my bad arm – in its sling – between us. Tilting my head back to look him in the eye, I smiled, a strange kind of peace washing over me.

"You." I whispered back "I was trying to tell Edward that I love _you_." My voice was clear, low. I kept his gaze, trying to tell him with my eyes that everything was ok, that this was real for me, too.

His arms had found their way around me, and I felt his hands grip at me as I gave him my answer. He closed his eyes. "You love me?" His voice was so soft, so scared, that it was nearly inaudible. "You _love_ me?"

"I've always loved you." I qualified. "You're my sun, I would have died without you. I have always loved you, and I'm _in_ love with you."

I felt a shiver run through his body, his hands ran up my back to tangle themselves in my hair. Lowering his face towards me, he stared into my eyes. "Say it again." He groaned.

I pressed my body hard up against him, my arm trapped. "My Jacob." I whispered as his mouth came towards me "I love you. I love you." His lips crushed onto mine.

"Oh god." He moaned against my mouth. "I love you Bella." His lips were hot, his breath filled me up, making my head spin. My body acted of its own accord. My good hand grasped at the skin at his back. My spine arched, pressing my form into him. He swore, one of his hands disentangled itself from my hair and ran down the back of my neck, tracing the line of my spine. I shivered as his fingers reached exposed skin. My back arched again, thrusting my entire body up to him. My right hand roved across his ribs, his skin like hot velvet.

Jake's lips were amazing, soft. They moved with mine, parted slightly. Groaning, he walked me backwards until I felt my back press against a tree. One arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me hard up against him, the other ran down, following the curve of my waist and hip, to rest on my bum. Sparks flew from my skin underneath his hands, I felt like my knees would fail, the heat was intoxicating. I felt the whimpers in my throat before I heard them. Jake swore softly against my mouth, his tongue gently brushed my upper lip. A sensation, like warm running water, flowed up from my toes, forcing an urgent moan from my throat. My mouth opened and my tongue met his, I could see color behind my eyelids, my ears were buzzing. My breath was coming in whimpers as I tried to push myself even harder against him.

Groaning, Jake tried to pull away, I caught his bottom lip with my teeth and let out a noise of refusal. Jake grunted as he pushed his mouth back against mine. The hand on my bottom ran back up to the bare skin between my top and pants. His fingers found their way beneath the fabric, his hands scorching my skin. His moans were questioning, surrendering, commanding. My arm slung around his neck, trying to pull his closer, wanting more contact. Breaking our kiss for the briefest of moments, he wrenched the sling from around my neck. I gasped for air until he crushed his lips back against mine. He lifted me off the ground, hefting me up against the tree and pressing the length of his body against me. Bark scraped at my skin, but I didn't care.

I wrapped both arms around his neck, tugging him to me. Running a hand down my hip, he grasped my thigh, twined my leg around his waist. I slung the other one around him, gasping as the new contact between us became even more desperately intimate. Holding me with both arms beneath my thighs, he pressed his entire weight against me. The steady pressure of his hips became a slow undulation. I bit his lip again, Jake was shaking as he pressed harder against me. The pleasure was unbelievable, almost unbearable. He was pushing against me with such force that it hurt.

Then he stopped, his body rigid. His lips froze on mine. He was perfectly still for a long moment, then he took a deep, shuddering breath, and pulled back from me. "They know we're out here." He whispered, amusement and disappointment conflicting on his face. "They're wondering out loud, at full volume, where I could be." He silently unwrapped my legs from his waist. Gently lowering me back to the ground, he rearranged my sling and leaned down to kiss me again, sighing, he put his fingers under my chin as I tried to move towards him, press against him again.

"I have to do my share of patrol. I have to protect you." His fingers wandered across my cheek. "It's probably for the best. I couldn't be trusted if I was alone with you for very long. Not like this." Grabbing my hand, he led me back out to the road. "You're flushed." He grinned. I ran my fingers through my hair – dislodging a few flakes of bark - fanned my face with my hand, tried to compose myself before I had to face the others. "Don't worry." Jake smiled "You're beautiful."

I felt my blush darken with pleasure. He leaned right in, his lips brushing my ear.

"I love you."


	13. Chapter 13 Tentative

I phased back to human as soon as Paul's laughing voice sprang into my thoughts, cutting him off before he had even finished his first joke at my expense. I would pay for that later, knowing Paul.

I had been keeping as close to the house as I reasonably could, and I was thankfully only a ten minute walk from her when Paul took over the run. I needed a few minutes of private thought, I had been trying to keep my mind off Bella for the entire four hour beat, there was _no_ way I wanted Quil to share in those memories of her pressed up against the tree, her parted lips against mine, the way she'd rolled her hips against me.

I walked slowly back through the woods, savoring the memory of her. I couldn't believe it, it had finally happened! She had been in _my_ arms, pressed up against _me_! I had tasted her, felt her. I hadn't even really had to wait, not once I had imprinted, only one night, and she had come to me.

I couldn't quite get my head around it. She loved me. She had told me she was _in love with me_, and she had let me kiss her, she had kissed me back! All these months of torment, her being so close, but untouchable, were totally worth it. That moron Cullen had let her go, I would never be so stupid. Bella was _mine_. I was going to walk into that house, and be able to touch her. I never wanted to have to leave her side.

"Evening, Soldier!" Emily called happily as she spied me coming across the yard. "Hungry?"

"Always!" I called back. Sam was on the phone when I walked into the kitchen, a grim look on his face.

"Sure." He sighed. "Get him over here, and keep an eye on Leah for me? Jake just got here, I'll ask him now… See ya soon Billy." He hung the up the receiver and took a long gulp from the beer in his hand. "Jake, Billy got your note. You reckon the Clearwater's are about to turn?" I nodded glumly.

"Yeah. Leah came to see me, she knows something's up with Seth, sounds like he's not far off, poor guy." I leaned against the bench, unsure of how to talk about Leah to Sam. "She was pretty agitated too, although it _is_ Leah, and with her dad and everything…" I paused. "But she was running hot. Hot enough."

Sam nodded. "Okay. I'll go visit then. I probably should anyway. Leah may hate me, but she still needs… friends? With her dad and everything…" I shuffled on my feet, _awkward!_

"She doesn't hate you baby." Emily put a plate down on the table and motioned for me to sit down. "That's the problem. She _loves_ you. I'm the one she hates." She kissed him on the top of the head, then, turning to me, she ruffled my hair, a sad smile on her face. "Bella's having a nap on the sofa." She said softly, and stole out of the room.

"Jake." Sam started, looking uncomfortable. "I'm worried about this. Why are there so many of us, for just one vampire?"

I nodded. "Yep, been thinking the same thing. You reckon the Cullen's are gonna come back?"

He groaned. "God, I hope not." I heard the dig in his voice. He wasn't worried about the Cullen's, but he was worried about me, killing Edward. We sat for a second, me finishing my food, and Sam emptying his beer. Clearing his throat, he started to peel the label from the green glass bottle. "I can't give you any time off at the moment. I figure you'd want to run away with Bella for a few days, but with Victoria coming _right into _La Push the other night…"

Oh man, I would give _anything_ to have Bella to myself for a couple of days. My mind instantly raced through the possibilities. We could go camping, miles away from anyone. Or just drive and sleep on the back of her truck. I shook my head. "No worries. Hopefully the leech will get desperate and we can get her. We were _so close_!"

Sam cleared his throat again, looking uncomfortable. "Jake. I have a request. And you can tell me to go jump if you want." I nodded, slowly, anxiety exploding in my stomach as I guessed what he was going to ask me. "You know I never considered it before, but after the smell of Bella's blood brought Victoria so close…" I nodded again, my fears confirmed.

"I don't like it." I growled, anger niggling at me despite myself. "She isn't _bait._" Sam's shoulders stiffened and he tried to protest, but I interrupted him. "I couldn't even bring myself to ask her, because I know she would do it." I put my head in my hands, I didn't want her to be in danger. But it could actually work, Victoria would be gone and we start to have a real life together. I felt like I was splitting in two. "You ask her." I snarled finally. "And I will be with her the entire time. She will not leave my sight. That filthy bloodsucker will _not touch her."_

Sam just nodded. "I'm so sorry." He said at length. "I wouldn't know what to do if it were Ems…" I didn't want to hear it though. I prayed that Bella would refuse. Shoving my chair back from the table, I dumped my plate in the sink and went to find her. I needed to see her face.

Her head was on the arm of the couch, her good arm curled up with her fist tucked under her chin. Her body was coiled tight, her knees tucked up into her chest. She looked amazing, beautiful, but cold. Sliding onto the cushion beside her, I leaned against her and draped my arm along her body, my hand resting on her shoulder.

Despite my body temperature being so high, she felt warm against my skin. She was so delicate, her body felt fragile, almost bird-like beneath my palms. I had felt her ribs when my hands had been holding her against the tree before. I wonder if she had even realized how much weight she had lost when she was still in mourning for the leech. Still, since we had been friends, she had color back in her cheeks, and she was happy, smiling, eating. I grinned. I suppose I had to thank the Cullens. If it wasn't for them, she might have always just thought of me as that family friend kid.

She shifted under my hand. Her fingers walked from her chin to her shoulder. I watched as they gradually reached out, touching the side of my hand with her fingertips. There was dirt under her short fingernails and a little scar between her thumb and forefinger, not even a quarter inch long. Sighing, her body relaxed, her legs stretched out over my lap. I grinned to myself, taking the time to memorize every detail of her. Her shorter hair emphasized her long neck, showing a small mole under her left ear. Fine, pale hairs, like peach fuzz, ran flat down the side of her face. Her dark eyebrows frowned briefly in her sleep.

She always hid her face when I tried to stare at her like this when she was awake. I fought the urge to kiss her, so I could watch her sleep. I wondered what she was dreaming. She was a big dreamer. I had heard her screaming every night when I ran patrol around her house. She hadn't screamed last night, not when I was with her. The leech may have broken her, but it was _me_ who had fixed her. She called me her sun. I was the one who made her grow. Excitement bubbled up inside me. My Bella.

With a small whimper, Bella's shoulders shifted. Turning her head towards me, she opened her eyes. They were like a punch to the stomach. Those dark, dark eyes against her pale skin. They were like a puppy's, full of trust. A smile spread out over her face, her fingers slid up over my hand, squeezing my fingers. "I was just dreaming of you." She said softly. My heart flipped.

Struggling to sit up, she nestled herself under my arm, drawing her feet up to sit cross legged, she held my hand in front of her face and inspected my palm. "Long life line." She whispered, and ran the tip of her index finger down the groove that curved down my palm.

Leaning right against me, my head was bent over hers, watching her face as she watched my hand. Her finger trailed down to the vein in my wrist, the sensation was amazing. It was like she was boiling my blood with her fingertip. Twisting her head on her neck, she turned her face to mine. Before I even knew what I was doing, my lips were on hers. It wasn't like before, with all of that tension. This was calm, slow, deep.

Her shoulders turned towards me, and she dropped my hand to put her fingertips against my face. Our lips parted in unison, her breath invaded my lungs, sending waves of heat through my chest. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, supporting her as I bent over her. She giggled as I tried to press her back into the cushions. She pushed me away with her good hand, a blush of pleasure across her cheeks. "Not here." She whispered, her voice cracking as I moved my lips from her mouth to her neck, where it was stretched out below me. "Oh god." Her voice wavered "Somewhere, soon. But not here."

"She's right." Sam's voice boomed from the kitchen. Oops, I had somehow forgotten about his awesome wolf hearing. "Not here. You've got a home, use it." Bella's eyes widened in shock, the color drained from her face as I pulled her upright again.

I laughed. "Don't listen to him. I can see his thoughts, remember? He and Emily are _terrible_!" Bella shifted away anyway, she left my arm around her shoulders, but returned to just sitting side-by-side. Sam strode in through the door, flopping into an armchair and flicking the TV on.

"Yes, we are." He agreed, a grin on his face. "But still, this is _my_ house. Besides, Charlie and Billy are due any minute."

I sobered up at that. Billy wouldn't care, but Charlie would have a conniption if he found me sexing up his daughter, and he had a gun. He probably couldn't kill me with it, but it would _hurt_. It would be best to keep on his good side, although he should be _knighting_ me, for how much I had helped Bella.

Bella was sitting as still as a stone, her blush getting deeper and deeper. Maybe I was making her over-heat. Her right hand came up and twined around mine, she leaned into me as we stared blankly at the television together. I can't even remember what was on, I just remember the smell of her, all warm and alive.

We were still sitting like that when Billy, Charlie and Seth Clearwater burst in, Charlie's eye's didn't miss a thing as he raked them over us, Bella's little body curled right up into mine, with as much contact as possible. To my surprise, Bella didn't even flinch, she stayed where she was, her hand in mine. "Hey dad, Billy." She smiled, as Sam got up to take the parcels of beer and meat the men offered.

"Come help me fire up the barbeque Seth?" Seth looked agog, following the older, exceptionally cooler man out of the room. Leaving Bella and I with our fathers. Good one Sam.

Charlie stood in front of us, looking at one defeated, furious and somehow pleased. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out, Bella spoke out from beside me. "Dad, I think I'll stay the night at Jake's tonight. If that's ok with you, Billy?" My dad looked up from opening his beer.

"Fine with me." He muttered quietly. My heart thumped, she was being so assertive. I felt sorry for Charlie, as his face turned purple, he sputtered something, but Billy waved his hand. "Sorry Charlie, but would you rather them fooling around in her truck or something?" I felt the heat in Bella's skin at that. "Besides, how many times did you tell me that you would rather see her with Jake than with that Cullen boy?" I glanced down at Bella's face, but that remark didn't seem to have fazed her in the slightest.

"Dad, please, don't worry about me anymore, okay?" Bella's voice was soft.

Charlie turned his glare to me, realizing that he was outnumbered. He pointed at me. "Don't you mess her around, and _don't_ take any chances." I fought back a smile as Charlie gave his reluctant blessing.

"Charlie, I promise I'll take care of her." I thought about standing up and shaking his hand, but decided against it. I would tower over him, and the cop in him wouldn't like that. He just shook his head. Stalking out of the room, he banged around in the kitchen for a while and came back with an open beer in each hand. Ignoring the raised eyebrow from Billy, he thrust one out at me. A peace offering.

"I'm trusting you." He growled as I took the bottle, then he flopped down in the armchair, defeated.


	14. Chapter 14 more want

**Hello! I'm new to all of this, so I want to say THANKS for all of the adds and reviews and everything! I don't have the internet at home, so sorry for the sporadic updates. Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong?!**

**Just a few story-line chapters… I have to keep myself from jumping straight to the action! To those who say they can't see various characters doing or saying certain things, I don't disagree, but I'm just trying to make them more realistic, judging from my own experience ****Thanks again!! XX**

* * *

I tried to sleep, alone in Jake's bed, but my mind was racing. The evening had been lovely, Dad and Jake had reached some kind of manly agreement, where Charlie would swing from disapproving to supportive, and Jake would go from apologetic to ecstatic. Sam had disappeared at around 8, coming back for short bursts until twelve, when Jake had left to do his run.

Charlie had ended up drinking too much again, and had crashed out in Sam and Emily's spare room. He wasn't one for getting totally smashed like that, so I suppose Harry's death had hit him hard. He had taken me aside for a moment, earlier in the evening, and grumbled some rules at me.

"Not on school nights." He had grumbled. "And when he stays at _my_ house, you keep the door open, he sleeps on _top_ of the covers, and you tell him to cover up! Do any of these boys ever wear shirts?" It had been hard for me not to laugh, but I had managed to keep up a look of reluctant compliance, just like a normal teenager would have.

Sam had taken me aside after Jake had left. I hadn't really spoken to him one-on-one before, so it was a little intimidating. After a bit of inane chit-chat, he had eventually asked me if I would consider being 'bait' to catch Victoria. I accepted straight away, anything to get rid of that constant terror, although an icy lump of fear had instantly settled in my stomach. However, they would make sure that I was in their sights at all times, and every one of their pack would be there. I had faced a vampire _alone_ before, and survived, with six wolves on my side, I needn't be afraid. I was still anxious, but I tried to put it to the back of my mind.

I was excited, waiting for Jake to come home. I had put off leaving Sam's, knowing that I would just have to wait along until Jake got off patrol. I had stayed chatting to everyone until they started to leave, and once they were all gone, I helped Emily clear up. In the end, Billy and I had slowly walked home at around one thirty. After a rather awkward goodnight, I had gone into Jake's room.

I just stood there for a minute, I couldn't decide what to do. Should I get into bed, or sit up and wait? Should I change into the T shirt and shorts I had worn the night before, or stay in the clothes I was wearing? In the end I struggled back into the shorts Emily had leant me the night before, but left my singlet on. I was restless, anxious for Jake to come back.

I shuffled through the junk on top of his messy dresser, looking for something to read. When that didn't reveal anything, I got down on my hands and knees to look under the bed. There was a book, I had to lie on the floor and reach right under the bed to get it. Pulling it out, I scrutinized the front cover. It was a tatty old sci-fi. Perfect. I took another quick peek, and reached back under to pull out another book. Well, I thought it was a book, but when I tugged it out, it was a magazine. I blushed despite myself when I realized that it was porn. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I flicked through it.

Was this the kind of woman Jake liked? Or was it just the kind of woman that these magazines offered? I had no real prior experience with this kind of… publication. All of the women were beautiful, of course, most of them blonde. Their hair was long and shiny, all of their _body _hair was minimal. They were all very tanned, and all of them had massive boobs, a lot of them with piercings. A couple of them had tattoos, too. There were a couple of men in the magazine too, but Jake already looked like that, tall and gorgeous and muscular. I looked _nothing_ like these women.

Biting my lip, I shoved the magazine back under the bed, regretting finding it in the first place. How experienced was Jake? I had just assumed he was as clueless as me, but how could I know? What if I made a complete fool of myself? All of the women in the magazine looked confident, _knowing_. Was Jake expecting me to know what I was doing?

I got into his bed, pulled his covers up to my chin and started to read, trying to keep my mind from the terrifying prospect of sex. Thankfully the painkillers were still taking their toll on me, and when I woke up two hours later, I was only a few chapters into the book.

I forgot that I was nervous for a second, when I opened my eyes and Jake was standing above me, a towel around his waist. Wordlessly, he reached down and plucked the book from my hands. He snapped off the lamp, and moved around to grab a pair of boxers from the seemingly permanent pile of clothes. After he tugged them on, his back to me, he dropped the towel and climbed into bed, his massive, hot arms wrapping around me and drawing me close.

Heat ran through me as he let out a long sigh. Groaning, he shuffled around to get comfortable. I ended up lying with my head on his chest, my bad arm trapped beneath me, and my good one over his heart. With the heat, the sheet was lying across our hips, the blankets discard on the floor. His long fingers were playing with a lock of my hair. "I missed you." He breathed at last. Little bubbles of excitement started fizzing away in my stomach.

"I missed you too." I replied. His skin was damp from the shower, he smelt of soap, and the woods. Despite my earlier fears, I started to feel that tugging of arousal. Absent mindedly, I started to trace the lines of his muscles through his skin. I could feel them tense as I ran my fingertip over them. With my head on his chest, I could feel his heart thump a bit harder as my fingers roved across his stomach. Up to his sternum, I ran my hand up to explore his chest, reaching his nipple, I traced the round edge with the very tip of my finger. His heart boosted, thudding hard against his ribs. Fascinating.

Experimenting, I ran my hand back down the grooves of his stomach, his heartbeat stayed steady, but when I reached his navel, his stomach muscles tensed, and his breath caught in his throat. I ran my thumb down the strip of dark hair that trailed from his boxers up to his belly button. Goosebumps broke out across his skin, his body shook slightly. His excitement was evident through the thin sheet. My thumb was at the waistband of his boxers, I only needed to move it an inch, and I would be touching him. Nerves grabbed me, and I slid my thumb away from me, following the elastic until I found the groove of muscle at his hip. There was a little gap here, where the muscle on each side of the groove held the fabric away from the skin a fraction. I dipped the end of my index finger into the opening, feeling the heat from his skin.

Groaning, Jake rolled onto his side, tugging me to him. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?" he moaned, and took my mouth with his. This kiss was not gentle, it was full of want. I couldn't think, my body just reacted. My mouth opened under his, his hot breath filled me up, drugging me. His tongue ran across my bottom lip. He spoke against my mouth. "I love you, Bella. I love you." I couldn't seem to get close enough to him. I forced myself hard up against him. My leg moved up, wrapping around his hip. He groaned, and started to peel away from me.

Gasping, I tried to follow him, but my ruined hand stopped me from clambering up onto him before he put his hand between us, holding us apart. "There's _nothing_ I want more… nothing… than you, now…" his voice was low, it sent ripples of desire through me.

I arched towards him, begging him to take me. I felt like my entire body was swelling with arousal, like I had buckets of extra blood pumping through me. His body stiffened as I shoved myself up to him, telling him I wanted him. "Please, Bells… This is hard enough. I'm trying to be good here." I couldn't ignore the pained look on his face, the desire still pumped through me, but I knew I wasn't ready, not yet.

He sighed, taking my silence as a sulk. "I just… I want…" he grunted, I could feel his frustration. "If you froze, if… if I freaked you out… I could get carried away… too easily." I admitted defeat, sprawling across him.

"I want more." I winced at my voice, I sounded whiney, petulant. "I can't get _close_ enough." Jake sucked in air through his teeth, sliding his hand in-between my arm and ribs. "I feel… heat?" I tried to wrap my head around, find words to describe, the amazing sensations that Jake's hands awakened in me. "Like… one of those plasma lamps, where the light goes to where you touch it. Like… a magnet, on black sand. You make heat come to where you touch me." I sounded so cheesy, I wondered what he must think of me.

He was silent for a long moment, holding his breath. His heart was thumping in his chest, his pulse visibly alive under his skin. I could feel it, even as I tried to describe it, how his skin pulled at my blood.

"You feel that too?" he whispered, his breath ragged. I pressed my lips to his collarbone, tears springing suddenly to my eyes.

"I want to learn you, before we…" he trailed off. "I want it to be perfect." I could feel his smile, how he was relaxing beneath me. "But don't ever feel rejected, I _want_ it, and I want it with you." There he went again, picking up on my little niggling fears and laying them to rest.

"Bells… How… What have you done? With… guys?" It was my turn to smile, my tears having welled up, but not spilled. Pressing my face into the smooth, soft skin of his chest, grinning, I dotted three small kisses against his chest.

"No more than kissing. Boys didn't like me, back in Phoenix." His arms tightened around me. A groan escaped from him, and he raised his head to kiss the top of my head. "What about you?" I asked, silently thanking him for bringing up the topic of _experience_, so I didn't have to.

"Um. A few make-outs and gropings and stuff, nothing inside clothes." I smiled against his skin, relieved. He _was_ just as inexperienced as me. He grasped me tighter to him, murmuring into my hair. "I just want that with you, My Bella. I love you." Shuffling closer to him, I pressed my lips to his. "Be here when I wake up?" his question was muffled against my mouth.

"Always." I promised, welcoming, finally, sleep, and the dreams that came with it.


	15. Chapter 15 harder and harder

**Two shorter chapters… I'm not very good with keeping up with the American year, with the holidays and change of seasons and things, so if I miss something, or mess something up, bear with me! Ta!**

**Also, I wanted to thank my own personal Jake for not giving me **_**too**_** much grief about spending hours in bed, tapping away at his laptop. 3 **

**OH, and I wanted to say that if anything I write ends up sounding like Ysar's work "Breath Again" (I can live in hope, okay?) then that's because she's ****awesome****, and I sometimes get confused over which is the **_**actual**_** story. If you haven't read her stuff, look her up. Ysar!!!**

* * *

Charlie's POV.

I needed to get my head on straight. Two nights in a row of drinking _far_ more than what was appropriate for a sheriff, what kind of message was this sending? I groaned as I held my head in my hands, sunlight streaming in through the windows of Sam's spare room.

I felt like everything had slipped out of my grasp over the last few days. Bella, already so far out of my reach, had usurped the position of adult. I was _glad_ she was with Jake, but did they really have to move so fast? It had been humiliating yesterday, when Billy had taken their side. What's _wrong_ with messing around in the back of a car? When I was growing up, it had been a rite of passage. Some of my best memories were of the backs of cars. Oh, wrong thought, I don't want Bella doing _that._

And Harry was dead. How did that happen?

I remember when I was little, my mum's cat died. I loved that thing. I can't even remember what it was called now, but it was just a little junk-yard tabby of questionable parentage. She got old and had to be put down for some reason. It took years for me to get over it. I wasn't mourning the whole time, but every time someone left a jumper on the sofa, or a bag of groceries next to the bench, the shape would catch in the corner of my eye, and I would think that little tabby was back.

That was happening here. It was strange, if Harry had gone away for a few days, I wouldn't have been having this strange feeling, but it was like I couldn't _cope_ with his death. I kept expecting him to walk through the door. I could hear his voice in my head, with a quiet, but smart-assed retort to someone's stupid remark. Maybe I was losing it. I needed a holiday. This had been one hell of a year, since the Cullen's left.

More than once I had wanted to shake Bella, yell at her that she was being a chump, mourning like that over a boy. I don't know what he did to her, but what little self-esteem she had was gone from the moment they started dating.

I smiled to myself, maybe I was being selfish. It was a _good_ sign that she had stood up to me yesterday. She thought I didn't know that Cullen had been sneaking in at night. Sneaky little snot had been a ninja, silent, but I knew he had been there. I could read Bella's face like a large-print book, and she always looked guilty as hell in the mornings. At least Bella felt proud enough of Jake to tell me outright she wanted to stay the night with him. As long as she didn't get pregnant, and she was happy, she could do whatever she wanted. He better not start raiding my fridge, though, that beer was a strict once-off.

I did need a holiday. I felt isolated out of La Push, in that little house that had known so much loss. Those stupid yellow cupboards reminded me of Renee every day, but it felt like I was admitting defeat if I painted them over. I hated those cupboards. Yellow _and_ gloss finish. They showed up every mark, every fingerprint. But somehow I just couldn't let go.

Oh Renee. She had loved Forks at first. "It's so _green!_" I remembered her face, beautiful and childlike, gazing in wonderment at the trees. We had gone crazy, sex everywhere. Even once her belly started to show, _especially_ when her belly was showing. We would lie in bed, our hands entwined over the taut skin of her stomach, feeling Bella's tiny feet pummeling away at the walls of her confinement.

The trouble had only started once Bells was born. With me gone during the day, Renee couldn't cope with the crying and changing and everything. I would get home, and Renee would be sitting in the middle of the floor, little Bella naked in front of her, freezing, her tiny blue feet waving in the air. Renee would read her poetry. She would coddle her and sing to her. But she would forget to change her, would leave her alone for too long, forget to feed her.

Renee was never cut out to be a great mother. She was too much a child herself. She had once described the low skies of Forks as comforting, protective, _womb-like. _But once the idea in her stomach had turned into a reality, they had become oppressive, depressing. So Renee had left me, taking tiny, defenseless Bella with her, to where the sky was so far away it felt like it was sucking you upwards.

I hadn't read a poem since she left.

Trying to knock myself out of my reverie, I forced a chuckle. Bells would faint if she knew I had read stuff like that. Truth was, I hadn't always been the stoic Forks Sheriff. But something had torn in me when Bella was born. That something so amazing, as… miraculous, as Bella, could herald something as terrible as the loss I felt when Renee left… I had never been quite the same again.

I understood Bella, that she didn't feel like she deserved any of the good in her life. But she needed to get over that before she turned into me. Old, alone, and bitter.

* * *

Jacob's POV.

Not only was she still with me when I woke up, but she was still asleep. We had shifted in the night, and she was curled into me, her back pressed into my chest, her legs twined around mine. Sweat was glistening on her shoulder. I pressed my mouth to her salty skin, tasting her. I didn't know if it was a wolf thing or not, but the smell of _her_, without any perfumes or deodorants or anything, tugged at me like no artificial scent could.

Raising my elbow slightly, I puffed up the sheet, inhaling the air as it settled back down again. I could smell everything, the soles of her feet, the soft skin behind her knees. I couldn't even wrap my head around the smell of the core of her, the place I wanted to know most. It was like my brain threw up a wall when I tried to acknowledge that we were both complete people, who could do more than kiss, _much_ more. She needed to make the move, if she wanted more than just kissing and grinding. And I needed to know it was more than hormones, that she was ready. If I blew it now, I would never forgive myself.

I knew she was still too raw. She had dreamt the night before. Nothing terrible, but she had been restless for a few minutes. I had whispered to her, trying to reassure her, terrified that I couldn't stave off her nightmares. Terrified that _his_ hold on her was still greater than mine.

Fear, the consuming fear of loss started to make me shake, until Bella shifted in my arms, her damp skin catching on mine.

A low, long, sexy groan came from her parted lips. "My Jacob." She whispered, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Yours." I agreed. And I was. Every last inch of me belonged to this girl.

Groaning again, stretching against me, she turned to face me. Her chin tucked down, she looked up at me from below her beautiful dark lashes. The smell of her wafted up into my face, it felt like my skin was vibrating where it was against hers. She grinned at me, looking like a gorgeous, cheeky elf. Burying her face in my neck, she shoved herself close to me, pulling her hands into her chest. I held her close, her breath electrified my skin, she was a tiny warm bundle. "I need to feed you better." I whispered.

Instantly, I regretted saying it. I didn't want her to think that she was anything less than perfect. I tensed, waiting for her to push me away, to read my words in the wrong way. Her shoulders shook beneath me, my stomach lurched. I was an idiot. "Oh Bells, baby, sorry! I didn't mean…" But she pulled her face from my chest, her eyes crinkled in laughter. Instantly, relief washed through me.

"Feed me better?" Her mouth was spread in a wide grin. "_Excuse me_?! Who feeds who in this relationship?" I chortled.

"True." I admitted, I moved to pick up her wrist. "In that case, you have no excuse. Could you _please_ eat some more cheese or something?" She struggled up, I growled, trying to drag her back down to me, but she wrenched free. I lay back, hands behind my head.

"I gotta jump in the shower, then get over to Emily's to clean this up." She waved her bandaged hand in the air. I cringed, not wanting to think about what was under that bandage, and why. She was a hero, saving Quil's ass like that. How on earth did I find such an amazing girl?

I tried not to fixate as she rustled through her bag, pulling out clothes, and underwear. Bending over, her tight singlet rode right up, and those tiny short shorts barely covered anything. Leaping out of bed, I grabbed her, my hands almost spanning her waist. A growl escaped my throat as I bent over, captured the bottom of her singlet with my teeth and tugged it upwards.

She squealed, reaching backwards to slap at me. "Don't start it if you aren't going to finish it, pooch." She turned in the circle of my arms. Pressing her hip up against me, she lowered her voice. "So, you gonna finish it?" I released her, shaking my head.

"Play fair." I growled.

Grinning, she leaned away from me, hooking a thumb in the bottom of her singlet and sliding the fabric upwards, exposing the plane of her stomach. "Make me." She breathed. The smell of desire rolled off her. She was challenging me, I could see it in her eyes. Could I go further with her, but not _too _far?

Moving back towards her, I put my hands back around her waist. The playful mood dissipated instantly, as I called her bluff. My hands slid slowly up her stomach, I could feel the breath pumping in and out of her lungs, the blood thundering through her veins. That scent, of arousal, sweated out of her. My hands looked so huge, so dark, against her skin. I hadn't even reached her breasts when she let out a high, keening whimper. She dropped her head back, exposing her long throat. I pressed my lips to it, my hands finally making contact with the smooth swell of her breasts. Rounded and heavy, despite their small size, they rested in the curve made by my thumb and forefinger.

I ran my mouth up to hers, a long, aching groan followed my lips. This was enough, my hands itched to fully cup her breasts, to tug up her shirt and put my mouth against them, but this was enough.

As I slowly pulled away, it felt like my breath was a ribbon, tied to her, like she was dragging the air from my lungs. I was so hard it hurt. I desperately needed a cold shower, but Bella just stood there, her mouth slack. Her small, bird-like hand fluttered up over her heart, then moved to run her fingers lightly over her breast. What was she doing? The muscles in my groin cramped as her fingers quivered from her breast to the waistband of her shorts. She let out another of those long groans, then let her hand drop to her side. She focused her heavy lidded eyes on me, she was shaking. "What have you done to me?" she asked, a slow smile spreading out across her face. I just stared at her, fighting the urge to knock her to the floor and take her on the carpet.

"You're in for it." She grinned, her face returning to a more normal color. "Next time I get you alone, you'll be in so much trouble." The look on her face was at once amazed and lascivious. She moved from the room, a sway to her hips that I hadn't seen before.

It was like she was waking up.


	16. Chapter 16 Progession

**This chapter ended up way longer than I expected. But yet nothing really happens in it. Strange.**

**MY FIRST F-BOMB! Holy Moly! :P**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews!! Hopefully the next chapters will keep you entertained!**

* * *

Bella's POV

Emily's house was a circus when we turned up. Leah had turned early that morning, right in front of Seth. So the traumatized boy was eating at the table, listening to Jared tell him all the awesome things that the pack could do, while a furious Leah was running rampant through the forest. I could hear her howls and barks, so much more rage in them than the rest of the wolves.

Emily had shown Jake how to change my dressings, while Paul looked on, disgusted and thrilled.

I reveled in Jacob's touch. He kissed my fingertips after Emily had finished cleaning my wrist up. He constantly had a hand on my back, or shoulder, or twined around my waist. I could feel myself becoming more receptive, more… responsive, every time his fingers stroked my skin.

This could have been perfect, the busy, bustling life that they led, with comings and goings and meals and fights. But I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. I could remember how desolate I felt when Edward left me, if only for an hour or two. I didn't want to feel hopeless like that. The closer it got to Jake's run, the more morose I got.

A quarter hour before midday, when Jake would start patrol, he dragged me outside, a frown crinkling his eyebrows. I focused on them, in the sun the black, shiny hairs had tints of red to them, they matched his eyelashes. I loved his lashes, thick and dark, but just short enough to be manly. Jake sighed heavily, breaking me out of my musings.

"Bella Baby!" One arm wrapped around my waist, while the hand of the other caught my chin. "What's up?" I opened my mouth, to say 'nothing', but closed it again. This was _Jake_, I didn't have to pretend to be happy all the time with him, I didn't have to worry about him leaving me for the stupidest of reasons.

"I feel… like… when I said I wanted to become a whole person before being with you… I didn't do it… and now I'm going to be all dependent and pathetic…" My voice came out as a whisper. The frown on Jake's face deepened.

"I don't get it. I… I thought you… we…" He took a deep, shaking breath. "You seem so much more… alive. You seem _less_ dependent if anything!" His eyes were so sad, so disappointed. My instinct was to smile and pretend that everything was okay, but that would be cheating him.

"Every time Edward left me, if only for a few hours, I would feel desperate the whole time. Then, I thought it was love, but now… it was just dependence, obsession. I can't be like that again. I hate who I was back then!" Jake had bared his teeth at Edward's name, but when he heard what I had to say, his face smoothed.

"So…" he started, a slow, understanding smile spreading over his face. "Are you actually _feeling_ like that, like… frantic? Or are you scared that you _will_?"

I could feel a little tug at the corners of my mouth as he _understood_ immediately. "I'm scared I will." I whispered, a blush rising to my cheeks.

He laughed, a happy, infectious sound. "You're such a doofus." He groaned, leaning back and throwing a forearm across his forehead in mock exasperation. His expression immediately sobered. "Though Bells, I don't _want_ you to feel helpless like that. I mean… I want you to be around me all of the time… forever." His whispered declaration sent shivers down my spine. "But what we have has to be healthy." I nodded, biting my bottom lip.

"I feel like I found my other half, with you." I admitted, knowing how corny that sounded. "It's amazing! But I don't want to have a half of me that isn't _me_. Does that make sense?"

Stepping closer to me, tugging my hips into his. He shook his head. "I prefer to think of it as you _growing_ into a bigger person? Maybe I'm just so good for you that I helped, but you are a whole person, you would still be you if I wasn't around. God forbid." His eyebrows frowned again. "This is _really_ hard, talking like this." He admitted. "It's hard to put this stuff into words." I nodded again. When I thought about it, his ability to have deep-and-meaningful's was pretty impressive.

"Thank you." I said, reaching up to kiss him.

He shrugged. "It's nothing. I better get going. No doubt Sam's a bit sick of puppy-sitting Leah."

We kissed goodbye, his fingers lingering over my cheek, and I watched him walk across the yard to the line of trees. "Hey, hold on!" I called. He wheeled around, an eyebrow raised in question. "Did you call me a _doofus_?!"

He threw his head back as he roared with laughter. "Love you!" He shouted back, before disappearing into the trees. Shaking my head, I turned and stepped back into the house.

Emily was sitting at the kitchen table, her head in her hands. I put a hand gently on her shoulder. "Coffee?" I asked. Her hand moved to cover mine as she turned to smile at me.

"Sit down Bella, I'll get you something to eat." I shook my head, tears were shining in her eyes.

"You worried about Leah?" I asked, sitting down in the chair beside her. She kept her hand around mine as I moved, and I could feel her longing for companionship through her skin.

She nodded, glumly. "I love her so much." She whispered. "This must be like when you found out about Jake, only Leah shouldn't have turned! She's… a _she_! And with her dad… and Sam… it's going to be so hard on her."

I slid my hand out from hers and moved to give her a clumsy hug. "Wanna ban the guys from the living room for a while, and watch a crappy movie with me?" she asked. I saw so much in her eyes, but her fear of rejection was right at the front. She must have tried to hard to salvage her relationship with Leah.

I let out a grateful sigh. "There is nothing I want more at the moment." I stated, and surprised myself with my truthfulness.

Sam came into the kitchen while I was making popcorn. I was getting pretty good at being one handed, but he took the pan off me anyway. "I can hear violins." He grumbled, cocking an ear to the lounge. "Em's want some girl time?" I nodded, Sam still scared me a little.

He looked a little sad when I explained how she needed to get away from the wolf stuff for a while, especially with Leah and everything. "I'll be at Billy's, if she asks." He tipped the popcorn into the big bowl I slid along the bench to him, and turned to leave, a dejected slant to his shoulders. Poor guy.

I moved to the fridge to grab some soda's, when my toe caught in a crack in the linoleum. I could see the floor approaching as I fell, when Sam's big hands shot out and grabbed me. Setting me upright, he clicked his tongue. "Such a klutz." He admonished, trying his best to keep a light smile on his face. "You ever get your eyes checked? You might need glasses."

I groaned. I had thought that before, but I didn't want to wear _glasses_, and the idea of contacts freaked me out. He laughed, and left, leaving me to ferry food into Emily as she got the living room ready for a movie session. Which included making Jared take Seth out, to do whatever guys do.

Ten minutes into the first movie, we each realized that the other wasn't a chick-flick kinda person. We spent the next couple of hours making scathing, catty remarks about the people on the screen, and howling with laughter.

Emily stood up in front of me as the credits started rolling for the second movie. She kept her face deadpan in an impression of the Botox-addicted leading lady, while whining out declarations of love. My sides ached from my hysterics, and my eyelashes felt all funny where they had clumped together from me _crying_ I had laughed so hard.

Emily threw herself into her armchair. Sighing, she tugged at her fringe. "I feel bad for blocking Sam out. Jake'll be back soon, too. Let's do a man flick next!" I smiled, she was obviously feeling a whole lot better, and I was really enjoying the friendly atmosphere. We moved our mess around a bit, and made another big batch of popcorn. Emily called Jake's to get Sam back home, and invited Billy over. Jared dropped Seth off and disappeared out back to take over from Quil, and suddenly the house was full again.

I was waiting by the back door, for Jake, when Quil emerged from the tree's. Raising a shy hand, he apologized. "Hey Bella. Paul hasn't turned up to let Jake off yet." An angry howl came from the trees, Jake, calling impatiently to Paul. Quil grinned, then his face fell. His eyes trained on my bandages. "I'm so sorry Bella! I can't thank you enough, if you ever n…"

I cut him off. "Stop it. I'm really sick of people apologizing for this. I'm just glad everyone is ok." Reaching out to give him a quick hug, I jumped at Jake's voice, booming from out in the yard.

"Get your hands off my woman, Quil." His beautiful face was creased in laughter as he shoved Quil out of his way and grabbed me around the waist. He lifted me right off the ground to bring my face to his. "You have a good afternoon Baby?" He asked. I pressed my mouth to his in reply. He chuckled, leaning his forehead against mine. It was like my weight in his arms was nothing to him. My Hercules!

"What do you want to do now?" he asked with an obvious heaviness in his voice. I though back to the morning, when I had told him to wait for the next time we were alone. Grinning, I writhed against him, feeling every nerve ending in me react to his closeness.

Putting my mouth to his ear, I groaned in the lowest, sexiest voice I could. "Die Hard Four." I breathed. He gasped in arousal before he registered my words. Placing me back on the floor, he nodded.

"Whatever you want Sweetheart." Laughter twinkled in his eyes as he took my hand and dragged me to the living room. I felt like I had cheated myself a little. Billy was here, Jake's house was empty… my mind wandered for a minute, but Jake settled down on the floor, his back against the side of an armchair, and he folded me into the curve of his body. My head nestled under his chin, his arms around me, his fingers grazing the side of my breast.

He inhaled deeply. "Concentrate on the movie." He whispered. I hoped desperately that no one was paying attention to us. "Don't think about how close we are, how easily I could touch you." His fingers skimmed down my breast, sending vibrations through me, mostly downwards. He inhaled again, moving his nose down to the back of my neck. "God you smell amazing."

"Please." I whispered, although I had no idea what I was asking for. He pulled away. His happiness warmed the back of my neck, like sunshine. I could feel the blood pulsing in my veins. By the time the first movie was over, I was exhausted. Two hours of throbbing arousal in a darkened room, with no release. I could have fallen asleep. So I did.

I dozed through the first half of a second movie, my body curled into Jakes, my head on his chest. I vaguely noticed Charlie turning up. Poor Charlie, I should spend more time at home. I was warm, and comfortable, and secure. I could hear Jake's heartbeat, a slow, vital pounding in his chest…

* * *

_I was in the furnace again. Flames and black smoke filled the air, making it impossible to breath. I reached out into the flickering heat, searching, but found nothing. There were no dark arms to hold me, to guide me through the fire. I felt like I should panic, run, scream. But there was something about this place, despite its harshness, that comforted me. I tried to peer further into the distance, but there was nothing. I became aware of a throbbing, a slow, thundering bass. Like loud music two houses over, or waves hitting a distant beach. Something big, rhythmic, steady. It was coming from beneath my feet. A thump-thumping. A heartbeat._

_I grinned to myself. My Sun, My Jacob. He was the world I was in. I lay on the ground, the white-hot coals parted to cradle my face, shifted to support me, like the softest feather mattress. I stretched out across him, pressing my naked skin against him. I had nothing to fear here._

_A far-off voice called for me. It coated my name in misery and longing. I pressed harder into the ground. I didn't want to leave here, I didn't want to have to be cold, clothed, sheltered. I wanted my fierce flame and the cradling earth. _

_A searing, sizzling noise, the sound of water on a hot griddle, hissed at my feet. I opened my eyes. A man, an ice sculpture, was standing above me. The flames reflected in the planes of his cold, crystalline body. His nakedness wasn't empowering, not like mine, he didn't want the heat. He was pitiable, vulnerable._

"_Bella." He whimpered, his face unrecognizable, his features melting away in the heat._

_The earth below me rumbled, the coals rattling in fury. "Cullen." The voice was strange, too close._

* * *

"Cullen." My eyes struggled awake. Instantly, I knew something had changed. No one was looking at the television, despite the explosions. Paul was standing in the doorway, puffing. "The Cullen, _your_ Cullen. He's back." He pointed at me, and all eyes in the room turned to stare. I gripped at Jake, the fog of sleep still muddling my brain. His arms tightened around me.

"So what?" asked Jake, staring Paul down. "He can get f-…" he paused, remembering Charlie was with us. "He can go jump." His eyes moved to mine. "It's okay Baby." His hand moved to stroke my face.

There was a heavy sigh. "He's called the house, Bells." Charlie's voice was sick with hopelessness. "He wants to see you." I shook my head, trying to clear the strange dream from my reality.

"Oh. I so love it when everyone hears about my personal life." I wailed sarcastically. Charlie's face crumpled. Tugging at Jake's hand, I stood and moved to my father. "It's ok Dad." I smiled. "I'm not angry at you. It's just having to face something unpleasant. You know?" Charlie nodded, looking completely despondent. I turned to Jake. "I suppose we better go." I could hear the petulance in my voice, I didn't try to hide it.

I didn't want to see Edward, but the sooner this was all over, the better. I couldn't _hide_ from him. Jake slowly followed me, looking furious, humiliated and downtrodden. Together, we walked out the door, but not before I heard Paul's disbelieving, incensed voice stammer:

"Are. you. _fucking. kidding. me_?"


	17. Chapter 17 Face your fears

We sat in front of the Cullen's house. Hand in hand we stared up at the lit windows.

"It's strange seeing this place with the lights on." Jake muttered, searching for something civil to say. He elaborated when I raised an eyebrow at him. "We run our patrol around here, the stink of those ones," he waved his hand at the house "could attract more of them."

We fell into silence again. I could feel a mess of emotions tumbling from him. Fear, sadness, confusion, pride, anger, frustration. "Jake…" I started, but I had no idea how to finish.

He turned to me, sighing. "I understand." His face was miserable. "I could never do anything to make you unhappy. I just… why him?" I sat in stunned silence for a moment. It sounded like he thought I was saying goodbye.

"Jake. I'm not leaving you." His eyes were disbelieving. He obviously wanted to say something, but his mouth was pressed into a hard line. "Oh Jake." I climbed up onto his lap, wrapped my arms around his neck. Despite himself, his big hands pressed into my back, pushing us closer. "I love you Jake. I'm not leaving you!" His arms clutched at me.

"But you might." He whispered.

"NO!" I barked, he winced, pulling his face back from mine. Oops, I had just yelled into his ear. "No, I won't. Do you really think that I would give you my heart and then just pack up and leave? You think I'm like _that?!" _

He shook his head, miserable. He pointed at the massive house. "I can't give you that. I can't give you an easy life." I heard tears in his voice.

"_I don't want him_, and I don't want his crap, and I don't want his money." I snarled. I looked properly at Jake's dismal face and my anger melted away. "I want _you_." I kept my voice soft. "You're my Sun."

He relaxed a little, holding my face in his hands. "Can we leave then? Can we just go?" I shook my head.

"I need to do this, for me. Look. I know this is scary, for both of us, but I need to talk to him. I don't _owe_ him, but I need to face my fears. I need to tell him, to his face, what he did to me." I pushed my lips against his. He resisted, they were firm, unyielding. I sighed. "Please." I begged as I shifted my body in his lap, leaning harder against him.

A little moan escaped his lips. "I love you Bella. I'll always be yours. No matter what." I gave him a small smile as I pulled away. I slipped back down onto my seat, and opened the door.

"Don't eavesdrop." I demanded softly. "It's rude." His eyes dropped to his lap, I knew him too well. "Put the radio on or something. Enough to hear the tone of the conversation, but not the words? Can you do that?" He nodded.

"I don't like it." His voice broke my heart. He was so vulnerable.

"I'll scream your name if anything happens. I promise." I leaned over to give him another quick kiss. "Shouldn't be long. I love you Jake."

"Love you too, My Bella." I smiled, he would forgive me for this.

I walked up to the front door, it seemed like an awfully short walk. My hands were shaking as I reached up to knock on the wood, but the door swung open before I could touch it.

And there he was.

As perfect as ever, his reddish hair swept back from his face, his square shoulders pressing against the thin fabric of his shirt. I stopped myself from checking out the rest of him, and brought my eyes to his. A light gold, he had been hunting. Those eyes held a thousand questions, a million demands.

I raised my hand, and opened my mouth, and surprised myself with what came out. "Hey, handsome! Long time no see!" I smacked him lightly on the chest with the back of my hand. I forced myself to register how cold, how lifeless he felt. He wasn't _wearing_ his clothes, he didn't fill them up, he just occupied space inside of them.

He blinked, taken aback. "You got my message? You're looking well." He smoothed his face into that unreadable mask, which instantly plucked at a nerve.

"Dad said you wanted to see me? Can I come in? It's kinda cold out here." I turned to motion at the 'out here' and caught a glimpse of Jake, glaring at us, hunched over in the Rabbit. Edward stepped back, and I moved past him into the house. It was so bare, without all of their pretty things. Just the big furniture took up space, non of the paintings or the vases…

"So!" I kept my voice light, conversational. "Alice said you've been on holiday!" I turned to face him, and flinched when his face was only an inch from mine. He registered the movement, and took a step sideways, moving around me and walking over to a suitcase on the table.

"Alice was right, I suppose. I've been traveling." He bent to unzip the top of the black leather case, I could smell the newness of it. I could see the crisp fold lines in his shirt. He had just bought all of his luggage. What had he been doing? "Alice told _me_ that you have managed to put yourself in danger, again." His eyes came to rest pointedly on my bandaged wrist.

Grinning, I held it up, no use trying to hide it. "It's seriously disgusting." I laughed. "I pass out if I look at it." His upper lip twitched, like a tiny sneer, like he smelt something bad. I smiled to myself, probably that wet dog smell that Alice had complained about.

"You think it's funny?" His stony voice wiped the smile from my face.

"No." I declared. "But I _do_ think that it's none of your damn business." I tried to keep my voice light, but he was already trying to tell me how to live my life.

"Bella." His voice changed entirely, entreating. "You promised you wouldn't do anything stupid." He sounded so miserable.

I laughed. "Sorry. I didn't keep that one." I leaned against the counter, nonchalantly examining my bandages. "I have a motorbike!" I gushed, raising my head again to tell him about it, like he was a friend. "I got it for free, and Jake fixed it up for me! And he's been teaching me to ride! I'm not very good." I admitted, raising my ruined hand again.

"You got that from a _motorbike accident_! Bella! I thought you were smarter than that! You could have been killed!" Fury raised in my chest. Who did he think he was?

"Oh, no! I got this when I was helping one of the werewolves!" He froze, his hand in mid-air, a shirt dangling from his fingers. I went on. "It was Quil, we were at Harry's funeral and he started to change, so I took him into the forest." I sounded like _such_ an airhead! "He freaked out –understandable really- and got me with one of his claws. Apparently I'm lucky I didn't lose my hand!" I grinned at him, like it was all a big adventure.

"Bella!" His voice was dangerous, snarling. "You can't be around those animals! They will _kill you_."

"Actually, Edward, I'm a fucking _sister_ to them." It was like I was standing outside my own body, with my ethereal self congratulating me. '_The F word! How about that! Good one, Bella!'_ "They treat me as one of their own, and they treat me with respect. They are my family, and if you want to bad-mouth them, I won't stick around to hear it."

He was in front of me in a flash. His eyes were searing. "You can't leave. Please, I'm sorry. Talk to me! Why are you being like this? Why are you so hostile? I'm… I'm so sorry for leaving you. Please let me make it right!" His fingers moved out to touch the back of my hand.

I lowered my head, feeling suddenly guilty. "Edward. I forgive you. I can't be mad at you, just for breaking up with me, it's unfair." He shifted closer, warning bells went off in my head. "So you don't need to do anything to make it right. We can just leave it like this, no hard feelings."

His body seemed to slump, although he stayed perfectly still. "You are staying with the dog?"

I bristled. "Being derogatory isn't going to help your case." I remarked coldly. He apologized softly. "Yes, I'm staying with Jake. He's amazing, _we're_ amazing…"

He cut me off. "We were amazing too." His voice sounded whiney, desperate. I sighed, suddenly exasperated.

"I really don't want to have this conversation. I came to see you, out of respect to what we used to have. But we don't have that anymore, and we won't have it again. You told me to move on, and I have." He opened his mouth, but I didn't let him talk.

"You might not approve, and you are entitled to your opinion. But I don't have to listen to it. I love him. I feel strong, and capable. He encourages me to live, instead of making me hide away in cotton wool." I met Edward's eyes, and felt guilty for comparing them, especially when Edward was losing. It was cruel.

"I know you were only trying to protect me… Jake protects me fine. I'll be fine." I finished lamely. I had run out of words. I just wanted to get back to My Jacob.

His golden eyes stared at me. He wasn't trying to conceal his emotions now, he wore his grief like a mask. I felt a tugging in my stomach, drawing me to him. It did nothing but strengthen my resolve.

"I have to go. I'll see you around." I turned to leave, never expecting him to stop me, when his cold, vice-like hand gripped my arm. "Let _go_ of me!" I pulled against his grip, outraged.

"Shut up." He snarled. "You _are not going back out there."_

I screamed.


	18. Chapter 18 She's coming

"You're staying right here, Bella, until it's safe. Just shut up and let me think."

His hand was squeezing my arm, I could feel my fingers tingle as the blood stopped flowing to them. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. I felt my knees shake, I prayed I wouldn't wet myself.

Gathering my breath, I opened my mouth to scream again, when a heard a scrabbling on the porch. There was a pause, and then the door flew off its hinges in an explosion of splinters.

Jacob's big red body filled the doorway, his fur bristled as he bared his teeth in a growl. Edward immediately crouched, snarling, and threw me behind him. In the split-second it took for me to hit the floor, I realized that it was going to hurt.

There was a horrible pulling, tearing sensation, and a snap as my bad hand reached the floor before the rest of me. I felt nothing for a moment, only the cold of the wooden floorboards on my face. I could hear nothing but my own heartbeat. I counted two of them, before the pain hit me.

A horrific, agonized shriek reached my ears. It took a second for me to match the sound to the burning in my throat. I was screaming.

The world clicked back into reality, adrenaline suddenly making everything crystal clear. I turned my head just in time to see Jake's long, human, arm snake out and smack Edward across the back of the head.

"Look what you did, you fucking moron." Edward snarled, but said nothing, guilt all over his face. "Put a hand on her again, and I will _kill you_."

"You didn't need to bust the door in…" Jake rolled his eyes at Edward's low sulk.

My massive, auburn Hercules knelt over me. "You have to get up, Baby. Victoria's here. You have to get up."

I let Jake put his strong arms around me to lift me up, heat coming from him like never before. "Hey!" I cried, elated. "You're naked!"

He grinned. "A lady would avert her eyes." He admonished, kissing me on the forehead.

The meaning of his earlier words finally sunk in, and I froze like a rabbit. "Victoria. What are we going to do?"

"We're getting out of here." Jake growled stubbornly, flicking his eyes to Edward, as if challenging him. "The pack is on their way." I pulled away from him.

"No. I have to stay. I told Sam I would be bait." A seething hiss cut through the air, and I glared at Edward before I continued "You could get rid of her, tonight!"

He shook his head, exasperated. "She has two others with her. It's too dangerous."

Edward piped up, his silken voice sounding strangely effeminate in comparison to Jake's. "Newborns. They'll be … stronger… than the others." Edward and Jake both froze strangely, silent. "Yes. She was a newborn. Just brute strength."

I blinked before I realized that Jake had been showing him his thoughts, memories. I had forgotten about that part of Edward.

"We can take them, obviously." Jake snarled, tugging at me to move. I stood my ground, my arm screaming at me.

"I'm staying. I promised your pack I would help." I stared into his face, daring him to defy me. After a minute of silent debate, he relaxed, his smile lit up his face.

"Alright. Whatever you want Baby." His mouth crushed onto mine, and his heat throbbed through me, soothing my broken hand. I was breathless when he pulled away.

"I need to phase, okay?"

Then he was gone, the enormous wolf went sniffing around the house. He padded out onto the porch, I could see his long nose, snuffling at the cool air.

I looked down at my arm for the first time since I fell. Pain pulsed through it as I stared. The bandages were turning dark with blood. I grimaced, it wouldn't be pretty under there.

Edward was rummaging around in a kitchen cupboard, and I slumped back to the floor. I let my mind wander, trying to ignore the pain in my arm, the red-haired terror in the woods. In my head, I was back in the lounge at Emily's, letting Jake covertly touch me through my clothes. There was a cough beside me, jolting me out of my daydreams.

"A sling." Edward held out a white fabric triangle, pinned and knotted perfectly. I could never make slings right, they always fit funny. I leaned forward, and Edward dropped it over my head. I nestled my arm into its support, and leaned back against the wall.

"Thanks… The smell of my blood will bring her in faster, wont it?" I asked. Edward just nodded, standing above me with his blank face on. "Maybe you should open some windows, let the air out." I didn't move my eyes to follow him, but I could hear the window's protest as they were opened for the first time in months. A cool, damp breeze brushed my face.

The house was eerily quiet. It was too still. Terror was coming, there should be chaos. This tense, chilled atmosphere was worse than frantic pandemonium.

Jake trotted back into the house, I could hear his claws clicking on the wooden floor. He nosed me gently, his face full of worry. I lost myself in his black eyes, they held promises, hope, the affection of long lazy days in bed…

"What's _imprinting_, Bella?" Edward asked softly. I jumped. He was sitting a few feet away from me, cross legged on the floor, a strange, wounded look on his face.

I turned to Jake, but he was perfectly still, his eyes lowered. I thought for a second. The pack wouldn't like me telling a vampire any of their secrets… but then I had told the pack all of Edwards. "It's, um, like a romantic calling, like finding your soul mate. Only stronger, and with wolves."

When Edward finally spoke, his voice was so soft, so fragile, I could hardly hear him. "You and Jacob are soul mates?" It was a question, but it felt like a declaration. I puzzled over that for a while. What did he mean? It took a long moment for me to realize what Edward must have heard in Jake's head.

I was silent, my mouth open. I couldn't even look at Jacob, even when he nosed me again, pressing his damp muzzle to my neck. Why didn't he tell me?

"You didn't know." Edward's miserable little statement was dripping with self-pity. I didn't say anything. Nothing I could say would make him happy. After a long few seconds, he spoke again, begging. "Please don't leave me."

I growled in unison with Jake. Why was he doing this? "It was you who left me, remember?" I instantly regretted that. I shouldn't make him feel any worse. "You _can_ get over me, us, you know. If you try."

"Impossible." He whispered. Was he trying to guilt-trip me into being with him again?

I tried to calm myself as anger pulsed inside me. This really wasn't the time. "Edward. Even if I wasn't with Jake, I wouldn't take you back." My voice was harsh, far meaner than I had meant it to be. I sounded cruel, mocking.

He stood up again, and moved to the other side of the room, bending over the massive fireplace. As I watched, gas fed flames licked up in the grate. A memory from the year before came unbidden into my head. '_The only way to be sure is to tear him to shreds, and then burn the pieces."_

Jake jerked his head up, his nose working. He whined, and nudged at me again with his head, harder than before.

"He wants you to get somewhere a bit safer, somewhere we can protect easier." Edward's voice was morose. "Victoria is close." I nodded, grabbing the thick fur of Jake's ruff as I struggled to my feet. His smell was stronger when he was a wolf, musky, woody. I wanted to move, but spots were starting to dance in front of my eyes. The room went dark as I slid back down to the floor. The fur clutched in my fists disappeared, and human Jake was next to me again.

He gathered me in his arms and picked me up. I vaguely heard Edward mutter. "They will sniff her out straight away, just put her in the closet, we can easily protect one door."

Jacob made no indication that he had heard Edward, but I heard a click as he struggled to pull open a door with his hands full. He set me back down on the floor. The closet smelt of cardboard and Christmas decorations. It smelt safe. I grabbed Jake's hand as he moved to leave.

"How long?" I asked, my tongue felt heavy in my mouth. "Till Victoria…"

He smiled sadly and put his big hand against my face, brushing my cheekbone with his thumb. "Not long. Probably before the pack though." His face hardened, and he frowned at me. "Don't come out until _I_ tell you to. Okay?" He watched me bristle, but shook his head. "I know you hate being told what to do, but we will get her. Don't worry. _Please_ just stay safe?"

I nodded, my eyelids barely open. I realized that I was panting, despite the eerie calmness in my veins. Jake looked so worried, I tried to smile as I appreciated how terrible I must look. "Shock." He whispered, bending down further to press his lips to my temple. "I've done a terrible job of looking after you. Forgive me?" I smiled properly, my eyelids closing. I was so tired. I couldn't reply.

I heard the door beside me close, and the light filtering through my eyelids was gone. I lay there, watching my pulse throw colors across my vision, and listening to my uneven, fluttering heartbeat.

I could hear Edward's voice, snarling, but Jacob made no reply. There were just muffled footsteps, creaking floorboards.

My heart thumped in my chest when a volley of snarls and growls came muted through the door. I fought the urge to leap up and run to Jake. I pressed one ear to the floor, and jammed a finger in my other, humming to myself. I didn't want to hear. I couldn't. I tried to bring back my fantasy of Jake and I, tense and touching on the living room floor… but all I could picture was blood and teeth.

I prayed.


	19. Chapter 19 Showdown

**Uh, this is kinda violent. Kiddies beware. Actually, kidlettes shouldn't read anything from here on. Go to bed!**

* * *

Jacob's POV

The red-haired psycho bitch turned her attention to Edward, ignoring me completely. I could see her evil little nostrils flaring as she tasted the air. I shuddered, anger running beneath my skin. She slid slowly from side to side, between her two protectors. Two big men, heavily muscled, like that other Cullen, the buff one, stood on either side of her, wild eyed and snarling.

Edward didn't take her eyes off her. He was matching her step for step, his teeth bared. I didn't like it, but I didn't have to worry about trusting him when it came to Bella. I turned my attention to the closest bodyguard. He was wild, frenzied. His eyes flicked all over the room, he barely seemed to be keeping himself still.

He took a step towards Edward, unsure of what to do, but Edward's eyes were still locked on Victoria. I sprang forward, catching the guy's upper arm and bringing him crashing down to the floor. He leaped up instantly, he was so strong! Growling, I shook his arm with my head, bracing my front claws against his side, I wrenched at him. He was whacking at me with his other hand, but I tugged him around, moving behind him. He was a lummox, slow and stupid.

I tugged harder as Bella's voice reached me. She was humming, a tuneless, childlike sound of panic. My Bella. My poor, frightened Bella.

There was sick, cracking, pulling feeling. Like pulling an old fibrous carrot out of the earth, or, worse, pushing at a loose tooth. I saw his skin stretch at the shoulder. Behind the red of fury, I was sickened by the sight of his skin tearing where his arm failed at the weakest point. That metallic squeal accompanied his pained scream as I tore his arm right off. The hand on the end of the disembodied arm was still moving, the fist curling back and forth. With a toss of my head, the arm sailed across the room and into the fire.

I allowed myself a stupid moment. I should have been a basketball star.

Enraged, the injured Leech lumbered towards me, his remaining arm stretched out like a zombie. I ran my eyes around the room, Edward and Victoria were still dancing, and the other bodyguard was staring, snarling. Then he leaped towards me. Clearing Victoria's head and landing just behind the wounded guy.

"_Nearly there Jake._" Sam's voice came into my head. I barely heard it over the furious blood thundering in my ears. "_Good job. Get the uninjured one, he's the danger now._" I circled to the left, putting myself between them and Bella, and closer to my target.

Edward and the redhead were still just prancing about. What the hell was he waiting for?

The guy with both arms took a quick dash towards me. He was faster than the other one, more focused. He must have been a vampire longer. I leaped at him, aiming for his neck, but he crouched slightly at the last second, and my jaws ended up around his face. I fought the instinct to drop him. I could feel the muscles of his face slithering around my teeth as he screamed. There was a sickening popping feeling as I pierced his eyeball. I threw my body forward, dragging him around, as I had done with the other.

I heard a piercing shriek as Edward must have _finally_ made a move to attack Victoria. Good, I hope he got her head.

The vampire in my jaws was struggling, tugging his face away from me. I sighed inwardly, didn't he know to follow my direction? I was going to literally rip his face off if he kept this up. I dug my teeth in further, feeling his cheekbone collapse under my grip. I raked at his sides with my front claws, slicing his ribs like butter.

A weight crashed down onto me, squeezing my ribs until I thought I was going to pop. There was a crack-crack-crack as I felt three of my ribs break in sequence. I howled through my full mouth, but refused to let go. The weight of the bodyguard dragged me and my prey down onto the ground. There was a grinding between my teeth as the force of the fall finally tore through the last of the Leech's muscle and bone. I threw the scrap of flesh and gristle away as best I could.

I was trapped between two monsters. My face was only inches from the one I had just mutilated. It was an open, bleeding hole. Thank god Bella couldn't see this horror. It's jaw dangled from one joint, it's tongue was completely visible, quivering and pulsating, stretching forward as it screamed. Its teeth were naked, bared in a skeletal grin, slick with its own blood. One eye was a bloody, lidless mess, blackish liquid mingling with the seeping blood. The other eye was wide, staring, bloodshot. The pupil was a tiny black speck in the scarlet red of its iris. I felt a stab of guilt towards the creature. I preferred a clean kill, I didn't like to inflict pain.

I buried my muzzled around its neck, a wave of pity forcing me to bite down as hard as I could and pull, ripping its throat, putting it out of its misery. It's hand snaked out and grasped me around my right leg. It just held me, confused, dying. As I tore out the vital chunk of his throat, he spasmed, his hand twisted around my leg, cracking my bones. I howled again. My back legs kicked at the dead weight of the other lummox, scraping his flesh wherever I could make contact.

I felt the presence of my brothers and relaxed. The weight across my body was thrown across the room, rolling me onto my back, half-dragging the dying creature with me. Paul had the one-armed man pinned below him. He stood on top of the man, tearing chunks out of him as he held the body down. Quil leaped in with Paul, ripping the bits from the dying monster.

I let go of the leech in my teeth when Embry leaped on top of him, he didn't have much to do, the guy was barely alive. Plumes of thick, purplish smoke were filling up the room. The sickly sweet scent of burning vampire flesh brought my stomach up, made me feel sick.

Sam, Jared and Leah had circled around Victoria. With Edward, they had her surrounded. I lay on the floor, feeling sorry for myself, when Victoria leaped towards one of the massive windows. She almost made it, sailing over the top of Leah's head, her body crashed through the glass, shards bouncing off her skin without a scratch. But Leah was _fast_, way faster than any of the rest of us, and she was at the window in a flash.

She had the Leech by the ankle, writhing and twisting in a fierce way. More like a cat than a wolf. Victoria's free foot smashed her in the face, against the temple, then drew away, only to whip out and kick her in the throat. Leah let go just enough for Victoria to wrench free, and she bounded out of the broken window. Droplets of blood hung in the air after her, at least she was injured.

I barely caught Leah leaving, the blur was so quick. A furious scream cut through the air, and the metallic rip of splitting vampire skin. Damn.

I threw myself up and hobbled to the window. Most of the pack was out there, circled around the fighting women like it was a school-yard fight. Leah was bleeding, but I could hear her triumphant, crowing voice in my head.

"_You aren't so scary!" _She boasted, glee lighting up her husky voice. "_Come and get me, you crazy bitch!"_ She was leaping lightly around the back yard, like a vicious, freaky lamb. I curled up a lip in distaste, she was toying with her prey, just like a cat. Victoria was frantic, wheeling in all directions, but Leah seemed to face her no matter where she turned.

Suddenly, Leah dove in, there was a swift scuffle, and she drew back again. Victoria's body was mangled, deep rents torn from clavicle to hip, the smooth white of bone visible beneath the flesh. We were all shocked into silence. I could feel the disbelief in the rest of the pack mind. She was so _angry_. Sam's weary voice cut through the fog. "_Finish her off, guys."_ And there was a massive roar as the rest of the pack dove upon the redhead.

I turned away. I didn't want to watch anymore. I just wanted to make sure My Bella was alright. Tottering on three legs, I went to Bella's closet. I could hear her hysterical humming, I could smell her tears. I tugged at the doorknob with my teeth, and looked down at my poor broken girl curled into a tight knot on the floor. Her eyes widened, her teeth bared. I whimpered, and lay down next to her, as close as I could get in the confined space. Her hand buried itself in my fur, her face pressed up against mine, and she howled. "My Jacob!" She looked terrible, near death. The smell of her blood was thick in the air, and I heard Edward cough lightly behind me.

"I have to go. The blood…" I replied in my head, and he left, without a whisper of noise.

Bella's face was a sickly white, large circles beneath her eyes. I tried to change back, to comfort her, but the pain in my ribs and arm was like a big white road block. I could get halfway there, but I just sprang back again.

One by one, the rest of the pack members disappeared from my mind. Leah was the last to go, probably finding somewhere private to change, to hide her nudity. The rest of us didn't bother. It was peaceful, for a moment, but then their voices were in the house, laughing and congratulating each other as they threw the pieces of bloodsucker onto the fire.

Bella just gazed at me, her hand running through my coat like I was a puppy. I whined, we needed to get her to the hospital. Blood had seeped through her bandages, and was pooling around her arm where it lay on the floor, staining the white carpet. Serves the leeches right, who has _white_ carpet?

Sam appeared behind me. "Shit." He started, seeing Bella's pallid face. "Jake, phase already." I groaned, trying, but it was like I was held to my wolf form with elastic.

Bella stared in horror. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, talking to Sam, but staring into my face.

"Nothing. The big baby has a few broken bones, and it _hurts him too much_ for him to phase." I snarled, I didn't appreciate the simpering impression of me. He chortled in reply. "He hasn't had to change with broken bones yet. It takes getting used to."

Bella's forehead was creased in concern. "So, he won't change until he's healed?" Sam confirmed her question with a laughing grunt. I watched her face as it fell, her bottom lip pouting. Whispering, she burrowed her hand into the fur around my muzzle, her eyes wide and dazed. "But I wanted your _hands_ on me, Jake!" Her little declaration tugged at me.

I shuddered, the full meaning of what she wanted totally overriding the fear of pain. In an agonizing grind of broken bones, I shifted back to human, laying on the floor at My Bella's side…

"Jake, Man!" Paul raised his hand to give me a high five, but then realized my good arm was supporting Bella, and lowered it again. "Too easy!" His grin was ecstatic. "Once we actually caught the slippery bitch, it was a piece of cake!" I grinned back, grateful to finally have Victoria out of the picture. Vaguely, I hoped Paul gave Leah the congratulations she deserved, but I had more pressing issues at hand.

Sam drove the rabbit, as I cradled Bells in the back seat. Her little cold hand reached up to stroke my face, her head was in my lap, and her legs were curled up on the seat. I was glad of the denims I had found in the boot. Despite the danger, I still couldn't help reacting to the girl when she was so close.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly. I knew Sam could hear every word, but I couldn't give a damn, she needed to be distracted from her mangled hand.

"I wanted you to be with me for me, not for a romantic idea." I whispered, my honesty surprising myself. "And I didn't want you to feel obliged, or to get freaked out." She nodded lazily, her fingers tracing over my lips. I took a deep breath, trying to hold her attention as her eyes fluttered closed. "I was worried for days that you'd ask me why Embry went all crazy on you… remember?" she nodded her head again, a dreamy smile on her lips. "That was me imprinting on you, and Embry taking the hit."

"Poor Embry." She grinned, the hand on my cheek patted me lightly, then fell to lie on her chest. I reached out to grasp it. Her grin widened and a little puff of a laugh rushed from her throat. "I swore. Did you hear that?" I grasped her hand tighter, I hadn't heard her swear at all. Except maybe 'damn', which doesn't really count. "I said the F word." She mumbled, her body growing heavier against me.

Typical, she gets saved from a psychopathic vampire by a pack of werewolves, and the highlight of her night is a cuss word.

My little trooper.

* * *

**Yup. Anti-climactic? Don't worry, there'll be a proper show-down later.**


	20. Chapter 20 Lemony lemon

**If life gives you lemons… read them in private :P**

* * *

Jacob's POV

I woke up half an hour before her. Charlie had stood at her open doorway and grumbled quietly. Apparently he was so miffed he couldn't mow the lawn without waking Bella, that he needed to go fishing with my dad. Brilliant. I had tried to look sorry, but my insides were leaping. I needed to have Bella to myself for a while. I needed her.

After Charlie's cruiser pulled out of the drive, I tiptoed into the bathroom and had a quick shower, praying that she wouldn't wake up while I was gone. I flexed my hand. My arm was still a bit tender, but thankfully only the small bone had broken, it was nearly all healed, and the ribs took no time at all. Emily had brought over her toiletries and junk from my place, so I just used her toothbrush and snuck back into her room. I felt my nose wrinkle. Her room _stank_ of vampire. Last night I had just figured that it had rubbed off onto us, but it was everywhere.

I gritted my teeth. That filthy bloodsucker had snuck into _My _Bella's bedroom! I smelt the air, wishing I had my super-sensitive wolf nose. Eventually, I realized that a little stack of things had been set out on her desk. A photo album, a CD in its case, and a little paper envelope… my mouth went dry. Plane tickets? He left her _plane tickets_!?

That presumptuous bastard. If he thought he was going anywhere with _My_ Bella…

I had to focus, slow down my breathing, unclench my fists. I trained my eyes on the sleeping angel, only a few feet from where I was standing. The shivers running beneath my skin stilled. A breath of laughter snorted out of my nose.

He could leave as much crap as he wanted at her house. I had won. Bella was mine.

Grinning, I left the pile of stuff untouched and climbed back into bed with her. Pushing my nose into the circle of smooth skin behind her ear, I breathed her in. With a fingertip, I traced the dark bruises he had left on her arm, I gritted my teeth at the memory of his hard stone fingers on My soft Bella.

Having Cullen come back yesterday was a mixed blessing. Without him, we wouldn't have finally gotten rid of that red-headed psycho, and Sam wouldn't have given me a couple of days off to be with Bells. But then, he was also here. Like an annoying mosquito or something. I wish someone would just let me squish him!

I must have jostled her, because she stretched in a yawn and spun around to face me. Her face was ashen, even for her, but her eyes sparkled. She didn't say a word, but pressed her lips against mine. It was like she hadn't seen me in years. Immediately, her body shifted to mould against mine. There was no way she could have missed how excited I was, but she just kept pressing up against me. She broke the kiss to ask, raggedly, where Charlie was. When I answered, my voice cracking, she grinned, and moaned, and pressed her lips back to mine.

God she was sexy. She didn't even realize it. Her body writhed against mine, her hips rolled, her legs rode up and down my thighs. Her fingers dragged up into my hair, she braced her palm against the back of my neck, using her arm to pull herself even harder against me. Slipping my arm beneath her waist, I rolled her onto her back, her breath was coming fast, in little moans. Bracing myself, I slid my sore hand under her top. Her skin was on fire, damp with sweat. I was lying between her spread legs, her hips bucked against me, I pushed myself against her harder. I could see everything.

I could see every one of the tiny, pale hairs on her stomach. I watched pink blotches blossoming on her thin skin, joining to form a blush that ran up over her collarbone, up her neck. Her hand slid off my neck, ran down my chest, trailing boldly to the waistband of my shorts. I groaned, pulling away slightly, but her breath stopped suddenly, catching my attention. Her eyes, trained at where my shorts were straining, slid up to meet my gaze. I knew I was going to love whatever she was had to say.

"Can I touch you?"

She asked, even as she ran her hand down the outside of the fabric, gripping me. I bit my lip, holy crap, this wasn't going to last long. She rolled her hips back and forth, upwards towards me, then back down to the bed, and she moved her hand with her hips. I tried to calm down, bending my back to kiss her, my hips moving in time with hers. She groaned, a long, shaking sound I hadn't heard before, before she hesitated, throwing off our rhythm. The tips of her fingers caught in the waistband of my shorts. Gazing at me, I realized she was asking my permission with her eyes. I kissed her, hard, and begged her to touch me. "Please."

I hadn't realized that it could feel that good. It was so, so different to when I did it by myself. I could feel the heat coming of her skin, the hot, thick smell coming off her was driving me over the edge. I was close, everything got hotter and harder and more sensitive. She gasped, she must be able to feel it.

"Oh my god." She breathed. Her mouth found mine, her tongue slid over my lips. Without thinking, I slid my hand from her stomach, to her breast. She shuddered, her moan approached a scream. Her skin was covered in goosebumps. I could feel the hot moisture of her, even through her underwear, through my shorts. She was pressing herself up against the base of me. I found her nipple, small and hard, and brushed my thumb over it. She bit my lip. Her hips pressed her harder against me, her hand moved faster, her grip tightened.

"Holy shit." I groaned, as I felt everything in me move with her hand. Then I came, shuddering on top of her, trying not to collapse. I saw colors in my periphery. She groaned, still pressing herself hard against me. I tried to breath, I kissed her. I kissed her cheeks and eyes and forehead and chin. I kissed her nose and her neck and her ears. I kissed her mouth and she moaned against me, telling me she loved me.

I eventually rolled off her. I snatched a box of Kleenex off her desk, and sat down next to where she lay. I picked up her hand and used a tissue to clean it off. Lobbing it at the bin, I grabbed another and wiped down her stomach. Trying to be discreet, I turned my back and took a moment to clean myself up and rearrange everything. Bella lay in silence, her eyes huge and dark. I lay back down next to her, nuzzling my face against hers. "You okay Baby?"

She let out a low moan before she answered. The noise pulled at my groin. "I… am so turned on…" she groaned, turning her dazed eyes to mine. "I want my turn."

I felt my stomach lurch. Desire ran through me instantly. There was a tug in my shorts as I came back to life. "You… you want me to…" I didn't know how to word it. I didn't want to put her off with some carelessly chosen obscenity.

She just groaned, arching her back "Oh god, so bad. I don't even know what I want, but I _want_." Her hand slid down, between her legs. I watched as she cupped herself. The phone rang downstairs, but her eyelids barely flickered in response.

I stretched out beside her. My Hand trailed along her stomach. I slid my fingers back under her shirt, over her breast. Her skin was amazing. Like tissue paper and velvet. Tugging her shirt up further, I pressed my nose to the side of her breast. Every inch of her smelt different. I inhaled her scent, my head spun with nerves and desire. She groaned impatiently, and raised her back. I took the hint. I yanked her top up over her breasts, letting the fabric gather under her arms.

She was beautiful. Her nipples were dark against her pale skin. I brushed my palms softly over the hard tips of them, and was rewarded with a shudder, quaking her body so hard her hips raised off the bed.

We had moved together naturally. Our legs were entwined, my knee between hers. I lowered my head and pressed a kiss to the full swell at the bottom of her breast. She groaned, panting, shifting across the sheets. Sweat was beading across her skin. I moved my mouth around her breasts, leaning over her. Her fingers trailed through my hair. She was rolling her hips, just like before. The heavy, syrupy scent of her was overwhelming.

Abandoning her breast, I moved my hand down her ribs. She sighed, relaxing slightly as I approached her underwear. She wanted this, she _needed_ a release. This hadn't just been a sweet torture for me, she had felt it too. I ran my tongue over her nipple as my fingers pushed under the fabric of her panties. I ran my hand in big, smooth circles over her hip, sliding my palm backwards and forwards.

Groaning, her fingers taut on the back of my neck, she rolled away slightly, letting her knees fall apart. I almost lost it. I didn't just want to touch her, I wanted to push myself inside of her, feel her heat around me. I took a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down, and moved my fingers into her hair.

Her scent engulfed me. Fresh and heady, it was everything sex should smell like. Her breath was gasping in and out of her throat. Her hand gripped at me, shivers ran up and down her. I pushed further down, feeling the silky hairs catch at my fingers, and moved still further down. I felt her tense up when I reached the top of her. It came to me briefly, that I had no idea what I was doing, but that thought left my mind as soon as it arrived. Everything felt so natural, it felt so good, so _right_ to have my hand over the most intimate part of Bella's body.

Gently, I pushed down on her. I felt the softness part beneath my fingers, and the heat beyond was astounding. I let my fingers stray to the center of her. My fingers were saturated already, and I groaned when I found the source of her moisture. She gasped as I pushed a finger inside her. "You okay?" I asked, my voice muffled against her breast.

"Yes. Oh my god, yes..." Her voice wavered and cracked, her breath shaking. My finger slowly slid inside her, I could hear her heart beating. I curved my finger, trying what Paul had recommended, more than once, and stroked the front wall of her. Instantly, she started thrashing. Her hand pulled away from my hair and slithered into her panties. I watched her, amazed, as she touched herself. I had never seen anything sexier in my life.

I kept stroking at the inside of her, her wetness was running down the back of my knuckles. Not a minute later, I felt the inside of her swell, the muscles grasping at my finger in long, quivering contractions. Her hips raised off the bed as she shook from head to toe. She was completely silent for a long moment, not even breathing, and then she seemed to implode.

Her thighs clamped together, capturing my hand. Her entire body shook with powerful shudders. She cried out, her head right back, eyes squeezed shut. One long cry was broken into short exclamations, as her hips pitched against the mattress. Jesus… she was so intense. _This_ was so intense. I felt myself shaking as she called my name.

Eventually, she slowed down. She parted her thighs and grasped my hand. Drawing me slowly out of her, she guided my finger along where she had been stroking herself. "Careful, sensitive." She breathed, and I pulled my fingers away. Her body seemed to collapse, she was almost asleep. I grabbed another Kleenex from the box that I had left on her bedside table. The wetness of her was all over my hand, I had no idea that girls got _that_ wet.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she struggled up from the bed.

"Gotta pee." She admitted, no trace of embarrassment on her face. "I'll be back in a second." I lay back to wait for her, crowing to myself. My god, she was amazing. She was amazing, and beautiful, and _sexy_, and she wanted me. She wanted me, and she wanted my fingers in her. I was the luckiest man on the face of the planet. I heard the flush of the toilet, the tap running, and her shuffling, unsteady footsteps as she came back to me.

She climbed back onto the bed. Her hand came out to hold mine as we lay facing each other, staring into each others eyes.

She was mine!


	21. Chapter 21 Update

Charlie's POV

At least she came back with Jake.

The guys at Sam's had been incredulous after Bella left to see the Cullen boy. It threw me for a while, but then I remembered who had found her, shivering and broken in the woods. It would have gotten around Sam's friends what Edward had done to her, and they also wouldn't want Jake to get messed about. I had left early, mindful of my two big nights, and not really willing to stay where people were whispering about my daughter whenever I was out of the room.

Billy had been great though, as always. He patted my hand, and assured me that everything was going to be okay. Edward had '_nothing on my boy._' I was glad when it turned out he was right.

She was beat up, three of the long bones in her hand were broken, and all her already mangled muscles had taken a battering. She would most likely need physio once everything had healed up. I had yelled about the bruises on her arm, but Jake assured me they were accidental, that Edward had tried to grab her when she tripped.

She, on the other hand, hadn't said anything coherent at all. She was completely out of her head on painkillers. She was jabbering about needing glasses, and being in the closet. I didn't _think_ she meant in a lesbian way, but who knows with Bella. At least then I wouldn't have to worry about her getting knocked up. But she seemed pretty into Jake still. She kept kissing him, in a way that _really_ wasn't appropriate around me. He did seem suitably embarrassed though, so I couldn't really call him out on it.

She was covered in blood, too. Thankfully Emily had come back with them, and gave her a bath for us. I couldn't have done it by myself, and I wouldn't have wanted Jake to help. As it was, we had to lower her into the tub, still in her underwear and a singlet. I just had the job of making sure neither her head or bandages went under the water, Emily had to do the awkward stuff. I owed that girl big time.

I just couldn't stay worried though. She hadn't come back with Edward.

* * *

Sam's POV

Emily had cried to sleep.

It had taken a couple of hours, and I had held her as close to me as I possibly could, but she was still shutting me out. Her strong body had felt feeble, weak, while she was shaking in my arms. Her breath had come in gasps, as tiny mews of pain had been forced from her. I had cried along with her, unable to bear seeing my love like this. Unable to fix it, unable to heal her.

She had asked about the fight, about what Leah had done, and I had told her. It was against my better judgment, but I had told her. Leah was crazed.

That on top of the stressful couple of hours at the hospital, and then at Charlie's… she was a mess.

I knew everything. I knew she needed to talk to someone, but she didn't feel like she could talk to me about Leah, like it was a betrayal. I _knew_, I could feel every emotion, I could read her and tell exactly what she was thinking, how she was hurting. She needed Leah, she needed a friend, and I needed her.

I had curled around her, tucking her up against me, trying to make her feel safe. But instead of being her normal, pliable, soft self, she had kept rigid, her body unyielding to my touch.

Emily needed Leah. I needed Emily. And gathering from what I had seen in Leah's head, Leah still needed me.

Great. A love triangle.

* * *

Leah's POV

I could hear Emily crying through the thin walls of her house. I was in her home… the home she shared with Sam. I sighed angrily and rolled over, kicking viciously as Seth's sprawling legs as I did.

This house wasn't quiet. Seth's gentle breathing next to me was soothing. But I could hear Quil's obnoxious, open mouthed snores coming from the sofa, and Emily sobbing away, and Sam's desperate little pleadings.

I remembered that tone of voice. It was the same tone he had used with me when we had broken up, and I had gone to pieces. '_Please Leah, I'm sorry, I can't explain, I never meant to hurt you'_ Blah blah blah.

I got it now. I understood. I could tell Sam was trying not to think of Emily while I could hear him. But the other guys were as transparent as glass. Big gossipy fish wives, the lot of them. And then when I _felt_ it, through Jake. I got it. This imprinting shit was bigger than both of them.

Great. Fine. I understood. I still didn't like it. I didn't want to feel tied to him. I certainly didn't want to stay in his stupid house, sharing a bed with my brother. I didn't want it to be '_for my own good_'. I didn't want to be a danger, or unstable. I didn't want to be a freak amongst freaks, the only ever female werewolf! _ARGH._

I wanted to _leave_, like how I had planned! I wanted to go to collage and get away from this crappy little town and away from _him._ And her. She thought I hated her, but I didn't. I couldn't even figure out what I felt towards Emily, but it wasn't hate. My hatred was directed to the ones that didn't care.

More than anyone, I hated God. I pressed the pillow into my face. No more than one person should cry themselves to sleep here tonight.

* * *

Edward's POV.

I boarded up the windows and cleaned up the floors. I didn't know how the mongrels lived, but it must be in filth, if their 'clean up' job was anything to go by. I kept being drawn to the closet, but I was hard on myself, denying myself until I really couldn't stand it anymore.

The door creaked slightly on its hinges as I opened it, and I just stood there for a second, savoring the smell of her. A dark, still-wet puddle of Bella's sweet blood was smeared across the pale carpeting.

I dropped to my knees and pushed my face against the red-black smear. It had hardened across the top, and a fresh wave of her glorious scent engulfed me when my face exposed the wet blood beneath. I forced my tongue into the mess, scraping it between the wool fibers, disregarding the particles that I gathered up with the blood.

I could taste her now, without worrying about scaring her, without worrying about her life. It was beautiful, I didn't even care that it was stale. I inhaled it, pressing my nose right into the thickest part of the puddle, trying to draw it into my lungs.

I remembered the cloth I held in my hand. Folding it into a neat square, I wiped the blood from my face with it, then pressed it into the carpet, mopping up every drop of Bella's blood that I possibly could.

I was insanely aroused. Insanely jealous of what Jake was doing with My Bella. She had stunk of arousal when I had opened the door. Why hadn't I taken her when she had begged to be taken? I was a fool. And now she was with a werewolf! He was so confident, so sure of their relationship, and so was she, in a way that she and I had never been. It wasn't _fair_! I had done everything that I could! Why couldn't she see that?

Morose, I slipped the soaking fabric square into a zip-lock bag, and placed it in my suitcase. A keepsake. My personal version of a lover's perfumed handkerchief.

I spent the night with my face against the stain of her blood, begging with the gods to let me sleep.

The morning found me at Bella's house.

I had all the best intentions. To knock at her door, with a bouquet of flowers in hand, to woo her and court her. To win her back. I could smell the dog, I could hear him and Charlie talking in hushed whispers. I seethed with the unfairness of it all.

The _mongrel_ didn't need to sneak in during the night, he was welcome to come and go as he pleased, to bed Charlie's daughter. I ground my teeth, my fists tight by my side. I wondered if Bella had found the possessions I had returned to her yet, safely dug up from under a loose floorboard in her room.

Charlie left, looking even more worn than the last time I had seen him. But the house stayed relatively quiet. The dog bustled about, showering and the like, but I didn't hear Bella stir at all. The faint creak of her bedsprings caught my attention for a second, but then there was the sloppy noise of kisses. He was _kissing_ My Bella.

I put my head in my hands as I listened to them. Her breath was more haggard, her heartbeat more powerful than it had ever been with me. I fought the urge to leap through her bedroom window and rip him off her. I listened to everything, to her wailing and moaning, calling _his_ name, to him grunting. I could almost smell them, and envy tore through me. _My Bella_.

They were quiet for a moment, after a brief crescendo. I held my breath, hoping that they would get up, that I could knock on the door and ask to speak to her. But then her soft words floated down to me.

She was practically begging him to… _pleasure_ her. I flicked out my phone, called her home number. I heard the phone start to ring, but she didn't even catch her breath at the noise.

I had lost her. I needed to get her back. I _needed_ her.


	22. Chapter 22

I missed a week of school. The course of strong painkillers turned me into a sleeping, drooling mess. Charlie set me up in the lounge during the day, and had people popping in and out to check on me. I couldn't be trusted not to fall asleep and drown in my cereal, apparently.

The week went in a haze, Jake was back at school, and he came over in the evenings to do his homework with me and Angela, who was helping me keep up with my school work. I would end up falling asleep on the coffee table, however, before we were finished, and Jake would carry me up to my room.

Edward hadn't been seen since the fight with Victoria. Jake could smell that he had been around the house though. And then there was the CD and stuff that Edward had returned. The photographs and music had gone straight in the bin, the massive bruise around my arm was memento enough of that part of my life. Jake and I decided to keep the plane tickets. They had already been paid for, so why waste them? We would go together to visit Renee for a few days.

I had told Angela a suitably human version of what had happened. She was disgusted, disgusted enough to react in an extremely un-Angela manner. Apparently she had sent out word, if Edward, or any of the Cullen's, were seen around town, I would be contacted immediately. I was embarrassed that everyone knew what had happened ('only the basic's' Angela had promised.) But it was actually kinda touching that everyone was keeping an eye out for me.

The Friday after everyone else went back to school, Jake stayed the night. I had taken the last of the drugs early that afternoon, and I was feeling blessedly lucid by the time we went to bed. As per Charlie's rules, the door was open, Jake was on top of the covers, and was wearing a shirt. But it was satisfying enough just to have his arms around me as I nodded off, his face pressed into the back of my neck, his breath against my skin. I had missed him so much. I had missed his big hands.

_I was in my furnace. Lying on my back, I spread out against the hot coals. Warmth crept into my bones, swelling me from the inside out. The thumping of Jake's heart rumbled beneath me, the embers shifting slightly with heartbeat._

_Slowly, I became aware of the plaintive voice of the ice man. "Bella." It was high, whining, like a child. Gritting my teeth, I pressed myself further into the earth, silently begging the ground to swallow me. "Bella." I felt the land move. Sitting up, I saw a deep rent, opening in the glowing coals, the embers beneath red hot and smoking. Relieved, I crawled to the hole, it was so easy, to let the earth cover me. _

_The embers fell down over me, burying me, like wet sand. My Jacob cradled me, in a warm, womb like nest. I nestled into the warmth, listening to both the strong heartbeat of the earth, and the petulant whining of the ice man._

"_Bella."_

_A prick of pain stabbed me in the hand, on my crescent scar. I flinched. It happened again. So cold it felt hot. I heard the sizzle of water on heat. I pushed my hands into the earth, searching for my Jacob. His heartbeat faltered. _

"_Bella."_

_The cold pain shot through me again. Opening my eyes, I gazed at the embers around me. They were darkening. The stink of extinguished candles invaded my nostrils._

"_Bella."_

_The heartbeat was slowing, fading. Desperate, I tried to scramble up to the surface, but I had no idea what way was up. The walls of my cell were dying, the red glow was guttering. The voice of the Ice Man was close, wailing._

"_Bella."_

_It was growing cold. Beads of moisture started to seep between the dead coals. Screaming, I thrashed out, frantically trying to break out, to escape entrapment._

"_Bella."_

_A cold arm broke through the earth behind me. A freezing hand gripped at the back of my neck, choking me, dragging me backwards through the remains of the once warm embers, now wet and black, they left streaks of carbon across my skin. Thick black smoke burst from the ground, the crack of shattering rock shuddered the air. I struggled as an icy arm wrapped around me, pressing my back against a frozen body._

"_Bella."_

_I bucked wildly, flinging my body from side to side as hard as I could, the arms around me stayed firm, holding me tight._

"Bella!"

I was writhing, fighting against an unseen assailant. "Bells!" Strong hands turned me over, gathering me against a hot, soft chest. "Baby! Shhh. It's just a bad dream." Warm lips pressed a kiss to my forehead, the voice was low, concerned. I felt my body droop as I came back to earth. I was in bed, with My Jacob. My Jacob.

Dragging my eyelids open, I looked into his beautiful face.

"Just a bad dream." He repeated, his hand coming up to stroke my cheek.

"You were dying." I choked out. "You were my world, and you were dying, and I couldn't save you." I sounded hysterical. My cheeks were wet with tears.

"Shhhh Baby, I'm right here, right here." His arms gripped at me.

I lay in silence, trying to sort through the terror in my head. It was just a dream. I wasn't trapped, the Ice Man wasn't here. Eventually I relaxed into Jake's arms. Neither of us spoke. His hands trailed up and down my back, he made low, soothing noises against my cheek. I was safe. Without turning away from me, he reached to my bedside table for a tissue and accidently whacked at my clock radio. Wincing when the music blasted out, loud in the early morning quiet, he fumbled for the volume.

Tense, we held our breath. After a long second, Charlie's snore came softly through the wall, and Jake and I relaxed against each other, grinning. The bad mood was broken, now it was just me and Jake, warm and happy and together. Dreams couldn't hurt me when I was here.

* * *

The afternoon found us in La Push. Mike had called in the morning, the sun was out and everyone was heading to the beach. I promised I would meet up with them, a blush rising to my cheeks when I explained to Mike why I didn't need a ride. "Ah, well, Jake stayed last night, so I'll just go back with him." To my surprise, Mike didn't sound miffed at all. He hesitated a little, probably a bit thrown that Jake had spent the night with me, but there wasn't even a trace of competitiveness in his voice.

"Sweet. Well, we'll see you around two! You have my number if you need a ride, Angela's coming too, so…" He trailed off. "Bring marshmallows!" He laughed, and hung up.

So… at two, Jake and I were trudging hand and hand across the beach, a plastic bag full of marshmallows and snacks dangling from his long fingers.

"Bella!" Someone was waving from the circle of people on the shore. I had to squint to see who it was, the waves behind the group threw shards of sunlight into my eyes, making it hard to see who was there. Ben. He stuck his other arm in the air and starting improvising semaphore. Laughing, we made our way over to the troupe. Ben and Angela were there, of course, as were Mike, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren (I groaned inwardly as her thin face sneered at me.) a few people I didn't know, probably a year above us in school, and a girl with short, bleached blonde hair.

The blonde girl turned to me as Jake and I plunked ourselves onto the sand. "Hey! You must be Bella Swan!" She stretched out over Mike's lap to shake my good hand. "I'm Julie, the new girl." She was tiny, an imp, like a light-colored version of Alice. Her grin lit up her face, as did the stud in her nose and the ring through her bottom lip. "I've heard all about you!" a conspiratorial smirk on her face, she jerked her head to where Lauren was batting her eyelashes at one of the guys I didn't know.

I beamed back, her smile was infectious. "Ah, all good things then?" and was rewarded with a tinkling laugh.

"Argh, Bella. What the hell?" Mike was pointing at my hand.

The doctor seemed pleased at how my hand was healing, but it was strapped into this disgusting contraption that kept my arm completely still. Beneath a Velcro-fastened bandage, was a network of metal pins, strapped separately around each digit, keeping my fingers a strict distance apart.

"Frankenstein." I answered, grimacing. "I fell on it again, after I last saw you. It's all mangled." Silently, Jake grasped my broken hand and laid it across his lap. "Oh, Julie, this is Jacob Black, my boyfriend. He lives here... in La Push."

I didn't miss Lauren's head snap up at my introduction. She hadn't made a secret of the fact that she found the Quileute boys attractive. Not that I could blame her. But if her normal behavior was anything to go by, she would be seething. I tried to push down the feeling of triumph as Lauren eyeballed Jake and I, glaring at how casually he touched me.

Suddenly, I realized that I wasn't getting any weird vibes from Mike. I surveyed him. He could barely tear his gaze away from Julie. I could see the attraction. She was instantly likeable, an open, natural kind of person, despite all of the unnatural things she had done to her appearance. Piercings and the like were not the norm in Forks, she must had caused quite a stir. As I watched them, she turned to explain something to him, laying her palm flat against his arm and leaning into him for emphasis.

I wasn't surprised that he liked her, but that she seemed to return the feeling? He was so… straight! I shook my head, feeling suddenly nasty. Just because I didn't find Mike attractive, it wasn't fair of me to deem him un-dateable.

Sneaking a peek from the corner of my eye, I studied Jessica's reaction to Mike's obvious behavior. She was draping herself over one of the older guys, a thin, reedy giggle bubbling up from her after every second sentence, her eyes darting over to Mike every few seconds. She reeked of jealously. I shook my head again, since when had I been so catty? I had never taken any notice of this sort of thing before, why could I suddenly decipher body language? Why did I suddenly care?

I forced myself to turn back to the conversation.

Julie was shaking her head, answering a question from Jake. "Nah. My Mum's been working here for a few months. She took over a position at the hospital. I just waited till spring break to move… it made sense." She picked up a handful of sand, letting it run through her fingers, grinning cheekily up at Mike as she poured sand over his jeans. "It's been cool though, having the house to myself, while Mum's been here…" She trailed off, peeking at Mike from under her eyelashes, she rested her hand on his leg. God, she was as bold as brass, a little swell of envy rose up in me. It would be so nice to be uninhibited like that.

It was too early for a bonfire, so Mike and Julie organized a sand-castle contest. Lauren and Jessica sniped, but they were the only ones. I was pretty useless, with only one hand, so I was the designer, while Jake did the building. Quil and Embry came over, which quickly turned the contest into a brawl. I ended up over Embry's shoulder, screaming as he ran off with me down the beach, Jake in pursuit, while Julie and Angela threw handfuls of sand at Quil and Mike as they demolished the girls castles. Ben sat aside, claiming he was Switzerland when Angela tried to recruit him.

The La Push boys were MASSIVE! I had become so used to them that I hardly noticed anymore, but when Embry sat me on one shoulder, like a child, I realized how freakishly huge they were. My feet were dangling against his stomach, far above the ground. In the distance, Quil towered above Mike. They were so different, my wolf friends. A stab of apprehension got me in the stomach. I wanted to live this life with Jake, out in the open. I didn't want to hide away again. I hoped that Jake's size wouldn't create the same kind of division from my friends that the Cullen's beauty had.

Jake roared as he flung himself at Embry. Shrieking in mock fear, Embry reached up, grabbed me lightly about the waist and tossed me up into the air, bolting off in the opposite direction. I vaguely registered that I should be afraid, but the fear didn't catch up to me before Jake snatched me out of mid-air.

"_Dude!"_ He yelled after Embry's retreating form. "Careful with her, man!" Embry just laughed, sprinting off towards the others. I was cradled against Jake's chest, my good arm slung around his neck. Arching my back, I pressed my lips to his. Cat call's and wolf whistles exploded from the group of people down the beach, but Jake just hefted me closer, letting his fingers dip under the waistband of my jeans.

We walked back to the group, by which time Embry was devouring a packet of my crisps, and Quil was lounging between Lauren and Jessica, basking in their attentions. Jake stood behind me, his hands on my shoulders, as I surveyed the damage to our sandcastle. He bent his head, and I felt his teeth on the back of my neck, shivers ran down my spine as he gently bit me. "Whatever you're worrying about Baby, don't." I turned my head as he straightened up again, looking down at me with utter tenderness. "There is nothing wrong." He gestured out across the beach, the slowly setting sun was starting to turn the ocean a deep orange.

I watched Angela and Ben talk animatedly with Embry. Lauren pressed herself up against Quil as he and Tyler tried to see how many marshmallows they could fit in their mouths at once. Julie settled up against Mike, and he draped his arm tentatively across her shoulder. It was perfect, idyllic. The separate parts of my life were coming together, and they fit. Relief ran through me as I realized how paranoid I was being.

I wasn't being tugged in different directions anymore, I didn't have to _choose_. I was _happy_.


	23. Chapter 23 Bliss

Jacob's POV

I watched Bella change.

She kept surprising me. She would be fretting about something, lines between her eyebrows, her fingers fidgeting, and then she would just shake herself out of it. She would stop abruptly, look at me with those big brown eyes, and grin. She seemed to get happier every day. I had thought before that I couldn't enjoy hanging out with her any more than I already did, but I was wrong.

I could see the difference between old and new Bella. Old Bella would keep herself curled into a tight ball. She never took up any more room that she absolutely had to. She perched on the edge of seats, she arranged herself so that no one would have to step over her, or reach past her.

New Bella, Bells, she would _lounge_. She sprawled out across the sofa, dangling her feet off the end of the armrest, catching at my shorts with her toes every time I passed. She was eating, too. She devoured food with gusto. She cooked with abandon, trying new things, making a mess. She was even teaching _me_ to cook. She was still thin, but the hollows in her cheeks were less pronounced, the dark circles were gone from her eyes. Her shorter hair shone and her skin glowed.

We hung out with friends at the weekends. She accepted invitations, where before she would have made excuses. Now that I wasn't jealous, and didn't need to be protective, that Mike guy was actually alright, and Julie was a hoot. Angela and Ben were cool too, and we would meet up to do all those strange couple things that I never thought Bells and I would do. We even went to a couple of parties together. Bells got tipsy off two glasses of wine and _danced_. Something I was trying to get her to do more of.

She really could dance. She moved like she was bigger, like she had more hips to her. I wouldn't say it out loud, but I was dying for her to put on a bit more weight, to see how the sexy swing of her hips was enhanced by a bit of ass. She threw her arms in the air, her eyes closed, hair tousled. I was sitting on the sofa with Mike, while she danced with Julie, but I had instantly become jealous and stood up to join in.

To my absolute delight, but to the torment of the pack, she got _sexy_. More sexy than before. Granted, I _liked _that she was clueless about sex, that we were learning this stuff together, but she stopped being so self-conscious. She would climb on top of me, laughing when her cumbersome bandages got in the way. She would offer herself to me, lying back, begging me to touch her. Technically, we didn't go any further than we had that first morning, but it was amazing.

We had tried to quietly fool around when there were people in the house, when Charlie was asleep and stuff, but it had ruined it. Now we saved it up, waited until we were alone. She had wanted to sneak me into the house to spend the night with her, but I snore, and if Charlie had gotten up during the night… We just built it into the anticipation, taking our chances where we could get them, but when it was private enough for us to enjoy it properly. We even messed about in the rabbit, despite what Billy had said to Charlie that time. But I preferred to do it in bed, I liked to be comfortable, to have room to roll around. I liked to be able to watch her face.

I liked to watch her. Her new, languid movements, like she was more comfortable in her own body. She owned me, completely. She had even agreed to hold off on collage for a year or two and wait for me. It made sense really, she had to wait for her hand to heal before she could start work again, and she had no idea what she wanted to study. We decided to move together, to get a flat near whatever university she decided to go to (somewhere sunny, she said.) and I could get an apprenticeship at a garage to pay the bills. She spoke to a careers advisor, and got the details of scholarships that would allow for a gap year. We were planning our life together. But there was a dark cloud on the horizon.

Sam was being lenient with me, with all of the time I spent with Bells. We were still worried that there was a threat to us. Seth turned a few weeks after his sister, _after_ we got the redhead. But no new scents had been picked up since Victoria. Sam was concerned, we already had a large pack and there were others showing the signs of turning too. It was a constant worry, a monkey on our backs, we couldn't help but sniff the air.

I kept getting the feeling that I was going to have to pay for all of my happiness.

* * *

"Ohhh! I can't wait to get this thing off!" Bells danced out of my room, waving her bandaged hand in the air. "Six loooong weeks!"

"Eat your breakfast." I demanded, pointing at the sofa. "Before it gets cold."

"Oh my god. Jake! French toast!?" She wriggled delightedly as she sat down and I put her plate in her lap. "And it's in bite-sized pieces already… you spoil me." She turned her face up to mine, closing her eyes and leaning up for a kiss. My stomach curled as I leaned down to brush my lips against hers. These little moments were what I had wanted with her all along. I grabbed my plate from the kitchen and sat down next to her.

I watched her from the corner of my eye as we ate. She was excited about having her bandages removed, she couldn't sit still. Her feet were tapping against the floor in time to the music from the radio. I caught snatches of humming between mouthfuls. I remembered the first time I had seen her, after I imprinted, and how I had fantasized about her being with me whenever I was listening to music. I hadn't dared believe that it would come true. But here she was. We had fallen asleep with the radio playing softly last night, and woken to it this morning. We only listened to one station, which played exclusively classic rock, and it was tuned into all the radios around our houses, and in my car.

I hadn't known that she was so into music. It hurt to know that _the leech_ had damaged her so badly that she had turned her back on such a big part of who she was. You could see it, her face lit up when one of her favorites came on. She would stop me in stores, holding up a hand and cocking her ear to the speakers, a grin spreading over her face as she recognized the song playing, and sung along in a soft voice. Again, though, I liked it best when she danced.

"What are you thinking about?" her question jolted me out of my musings. "You've got a funny look on your face." Her little hand reached up and tapped me on the nose.

I snapped playfully at her outstretched finger, and she squealed, giggling. Bells giggled, another change from before. "Music." I stated honestly. "I'm glad you aren't into Mariah Carey or any of that."

She grimaced, and I chortled, knowing how much she hated most pop music. "So…" she drawled, I rolled my eyes, knowing that a weird question was coming. "If you had to choose a song that reminded you of me… or us… what would it be?" She raised her eyebrows at me as she forked a piece of toast into her mouth.

I ate another mouthful as I thought, to buy myself some time. Chewing slowly, I racked my brain for the perfect song. "When I was little, I had this cartoon movie about a sheep dog in Australia or New Zealand or something. But there's this scene in it, where the owner of the dog goes to meet his girlfriend, and he's so totally in love with her that he starts singing in the street. Maybe not the song by itself, but that scene, is totally how I feel about you." She smiled at me through her mouthful, her eyes lit up.

I speared the last of my food and stood up, dumping the plate onto the coffee table. "I played that video till it wore out. Actually, Charlie ended up tracking down the artist and finding me some of his music." I moved over to the stack of CD's at the stereo, looking for the right album. Pulling it out, I stuck it into the CD drawer and pressed play.

_A winning love is hard enough to find, and when you've got it, never leave it behind._

_Hold on and give it all you have, when it's given back, you'll be a powerful man._

_And well, here she comes, in walks my baby, her smile's more than enough to tell me why:_

_Shouldn't you oughta be in love. Wouldn't you rather be in love?_

_Shouldn't you oughta be in love. Wouldn't you rather be in love?_

She listened to the song in silence, finishing her breakfast, a smile plastered on her face. I flicked the stereo off as the song finished, and moved to drop on my knees in front of her. I put my hands over her bare feet and kissed her legs through her jeans. I lay my head in her lap, sighing as she ran her fingers through my hair. "Do you have a song for me?" I asked, breathing in the scent of her.

She groaned as I ran my hands up the back of her legs. "Easy." She sighed, and started singing, in her soft, sweet voice.

"_You are my sunshine, my only Sunshine. _

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you. _

_Please don't take my Sunshine away."_

How did life get so perfect?


	24. Chapter 24 Beginning

Jake and I flew to see Renee for a few days. Charlie didn't even grumble too much over the fact that we missed two days of school for the trip.

Renee welcomed Jake with open arms, giving him a kiss and exclaiming on how _big_ he had grown. It struck me as odd that she would have met him when he was a baby. How come I could barely remember anything from back then? She even had some faded photographs of us as children. Sent to her from Charlie.

"Hey! I have a copy of this one!" Jake picked up a photo. He and I were sitting in the dirt at front of Jake's house, with scraps of bright red cloth tied around our necks. I was grinning up at the camera, a little pink sunhat shading my face, my hands in fists around the edge of Jake's makeshift cape. Jake was concentrating intently on filling up the gumboot in front of him with dirt and dead grass, a look of fierce determination on his tiny round face.

Renee laughed. "I don't think Billy was too happy about his boot being filled with mud." She leaned over Jake, spreading the loose photos out across the table. A lot of them were of Jake's sisters and I. "Here, this is my favorite, I need to get a frame for this." She singled out a picture, sliding it to the edge of the table.

I picked it up. Jake and I sitting against a white wall, a big book spread out over our laps. A square of sunlight from an unseen window lit us up, the rest of the shot was dark. We were dressed up, I was wearing a frilly dress and he was in a tiny shirt and tie. We were facing each other, staring at each other. My face was stern, my hand was spread out against the open page. Jake's face was slack, his mouth hanging open. I put a hand over my mouth, it was so cute! He was staring at me like I was amazing, you could almost see the stars in his big eyes.

Renee's voice was soft. "You were '_reading'_ to him. Although I think that was a ledger that you stole from somewhere in the church." Jake tugged the picture from my fingers. He stared at it for a long time.

"That was at Mum's funeral." He said quietly. "I remember that. You told me about… Hades?"

Renee laughed again, "Ah, the Greek mythology phase. You liked the monsters in those." Jake snorted in laughter, muttering under his breath about me and monsters.

I gasped at the memory. I had completely forgotten, but now it was crystal clear, I could almost smell the musty church smell. "Hades… and Persephone." I smiled, putting my hand over Jakes. "He kidnapped her, made her his wife…" I trailed off.

"And she ate the pomegranate seeds!" Jake grinned.

"You two were so cute." Renee gushed. "Charlie always arranged for you to play with the girls, Bella. He thought you would enjoy it more. But you and Jake were always good little friends." She beamed and moved to take the kettle off the stove. "Tea?"

* * *

It was raining when we got back to Forks. Typical. Charlie dropped me off at school, running the cruiser fast through the puddles, sending up sprays of water. I was laughing when I jumped out of the front seat, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Charlie leaned over to yell at me through the rain. "Billy's coming over to watch the game tonight. You want me to order pizza or something?"

I shook my head. "I'll teach Jacob the art of pasta. See you! Thanks for the ride!" Charlie raised a hand in farewell, and sped off.

"Bella!" Julie was behind me, crouching under a massive umbrella. She held it up as I jogged towards her, sheltering us both. "So! How did it go? Does she _approve_?"

I launched into a description of the weekend. Including the awkward discussion where Renee had asked if Jake and I were using _protection. _Julie was in hysterics at that, her cheeks turning bright red. She, in turn, told me about meeting Mike's mother for the first time.

"She hates me." She grinned, pulling books out from her locker. "I'm a bad influence." I gaped at her, how could she laugh at that? She raised her eyebrows at my incredulous face. "I don't care!" she laughed. "You've met that woman. She hates _everything_!" Julie pulled out her cell phone, glaring at the screen. "Ah, class time. You need a ride home, my little cripple?" She reached out to squeeze my injured arm. "I have to go see the AV boys after class, so I'll be a bit late. Meet you here at half past last bell?" I laughed. I loved the way she talked, all in code.

"See you at lunch, anyway!" I called as I headed down the hall. Half an hour late home. Maybe I would have to just fry up some fish, there might not be time to make a good pasta sauce, especially not with Jake hindering my every move in the kitchen. I hugged my arms close to my sides, excitement welling up in my stomach, looking forward to another perfect evening.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I had this big bubble of anticipation in my stomach all day. I was restless, shifting in my seat, fidgeting. Quil found it funny in the morning, but after lunch had ended up smacking me across the back of my head. "Sit still!" he hissed "What the hell is the matter with you?"

I shrugged, worried. "I don't know. I have to run, see if there's any news." I tried to concentrate on the lesson. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was _wrong._

Home time couldn't come soon enough. As soon as the teacher let us go, I was in the woods, tugging off my clothes to phase.

Paul and Leah were running.

_Hey, Jake! _Paul's voice laughed in my head. Leah acknowledged my presence without words.

_Something's wrong. Can you run past Bella's? Make sure she's home okay? I'll run home, see if she's left a message or something, if she's called._

Paul and Leah agreed to check if she was home. They thought I was crazy, though.

I realized that I sounded hysterical, that I had _no_ reason to think that anything had happened to her. But my stomach felt icy cold, I had to make sure she was safe. I prayed that I was just being paranoid. Nothing would have made me happier than to hear her sweet voice, laughing at me, telling me how stupid I was being. I phased behind the house, pulled my shorts on, and sprinted to the door.

Shit.

Billy was on the phone, his face colorless. His hand was gripping the receiver so hard that his knuckles were white. "Jacob's here." He stated simply, and held the phone out to me.

"Bella?!" I barked, desperate.

"Alice." Came the musical reply. One of the leeches. I felt myself bristle. "Jacob, listen. I think Bella's in trouble. I just _saw_ her, with Edward. It might already be too late. You have to find her! We're on our way." I growled. This couldn't be happening!

"I have to go." I said flatly, and hung up. It instantly started ringing again. Insane hope pumped through me as I picked it up. "Bella?" I could hear the desperation in my voice.

"Jake?" My heart fell as Mike's voice came down the line. "It's… It's Bella. She went… with Edward." There was a long pause, I could hear his breath coming in short pants. His voice was hoarse, like he had a cough. "He's a fucking psycho, Jake. He fucking _kidnapped_ her!"

* * *

It was pandemonium when I arrived at the school, police cars and ambulances filled the car park. Solemn looking people huddled together beneath umbrellas. I hadn't even bothered trying to look normal, I had phased and run as soon as I hung up on Mike, I came running out from the trees, tugging my shorts on properly as I moved.

"Jake!" Charlie was waving from underneath his umbrella, on the far side of car park. I ran over to him, I couldn't move fast enough. I needed to know what had happened, but I needed to be out there looking, I needed to _find_ her! The entire pack was on alert, trying to pick up her scent. Charlie was talking to Mike, who was sitting in the open doors at the back of an ambulance, a neck brace wrapped around his throat. They just nodded at me as I came up to them, their faces ashen. "Okay, Mike. What happened?" Charlie asked, his voice low, shaking.

"It was just Julie and me… we were late… there was no one else around… we went to meet Bella and Edward was there. He was holding her, against the lockers." His gaze flicked to my face, but he couldn't meet my eyes. "At first I though they must have been back together, he was _that _close to her… but she was scared." Cold terror ran through me as I listened. Mike's voice sounded even worse now, he could barely choke the words out, and he was obviously in pain. I tried to concentrate, to put the tremors running through my hands to the back of my mind. The last thing these people needed was an unnaturally large wolf exploding in the parking lot.

"He tried to tell us that he would give Bella a ride home, but… but we know what happened, last time he was here. I told him to let her go, that we were taking her home, that I would call the police, but he _snarled_ at us." He paused, taking a deep breath, tears were in his eyes. My hands were quivering, a roaring was flooding my ears. My Bella.

"Julie… Julie got angry. She isn't afraid of guys like that. She started to shove him, she got right up in his face, yelling at him. Bella said, she said not to, she was begging, telling Julie that he's dangerous, not to make him angry. Edward went to leave, dragging, literally dragging Bella behind him. She was clinging to anything she could grab hold of. Her hand was blue, with how hard he was holding her." Mike took a deep, shuddering breath. I started to see red, blood was pumping in front of my vision. I turned my head when I heard a raspy breath beside me. Charlie's face crumpled, tears leaked down his cheek. I bit my lip, I couldn't turn, not here.

"Julie jumped on his back, but he just picked her off with one hand and threw her across the hall, like she was nothing." His face softened for a second, his mouth hanging open, his eyes far away. Shit, Julie.

He shook himself, gathering his thoughts. "I grabbed Bella, tried to pry his fingers off her arm. He's too strong." Mikes eyes darted between our faces, begging for some kind of forgiveness, for some explanation. "He picked me up, by the throat, like in the movies. Then he just looked at Bella, like he was threatening her. So she nodded, said okay, that she would go with him." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "He dropped me. And she left with him. I… I stayed with Julie, she was bleeding…" He stopped, guilt and fear all over his face.

Charlie patted him on the shoulder. "You should get to the hospital." His voice was dripping with panic.

Mike nodded morosely. He shifted to sit up on the gurney, jerking his head up just before the paramedics closed the doors. "Jake! Jake. She said… she went really weird when they were leaving. I'm sorry, I don't remember very well. But she said to tell you… she went _Tell Jake – You are my Sunshine, my only sunshine…_ You know that old song?" I nodded dumbly. This was all too much. "She said to 'tell you'. Then just started singing."

The doors closed on Mike, and Charlie put his hand on my shoulder. "Mike called us… we heard a lot of it." Horror. Poor Charlie, listening to his daughter being abducted. "The lockers, where he threw Julie… it looks like a car crash…"

I shrugged Charlie off and ran to the trees. It was too much. She was gone. Sam's apologetic voice was in my head as soon as I phased.

"_He's got the Volvo._ _Jake, we can't track him. We lost the scent at the highway."_

"_No! We have to find her Sam! What if…" _I whined, my mind trying to stop me from thinking my next thought. Bile rose in my throat. "_What if he turns her?"_

The mind was silent. I could feel their pity, their hopelessness.

"_Jake. Get it together. We're going to find her. We're going to meet up with the leech's soothsayer sister, figure out where he is, and get her back. We'll run the entire country if we have to."_

My brain was running in circles, I was helpless. Why weren't we _doing_ something? What were we waiting for?

"_He needs to get somewhere secluded before he can turn her, right? And even then it's a risk, she'll be stronger than him. If we attack him now, he might bite her anyway, so he would have won. We need to be smart about this. We need to wait for his sister."_

The trees rushed past me as I went flying through the forest. He must have been planning this since the last time he was here. He probably had safe houses all over the country, all over the _world_. He had money. He had a hundred years of experience in hiding…

…He had Bella.

* * *

**The End…**

**So that's it!**

**Do not fret, there will be another! OBVIOUSLY it can't really end like this! But it will be another 'book'. This one is finished. Cheers for reading peoples! -Eva**


End file.
